Impersonate
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: The Gryffindor's Have Had Enough of The Slytherin's. NOW IT'S TIME FOR THEM TO GET A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE.
1. Lions vs Snakes

**INFO Before reading : everyone return's to school even the twins after the war . (Fred , Dumbledore ,Snape, Colin and Crabbe do not die )**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸CHAPTER ONE¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ LIONS VS. SNAKES¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"Password?" the portrait of Fat Lady asked nineteen very unhappy Gryffindors.

"Caput Draconis!" they all promptly yelled in unison to the Fat Lady.

Entering the Gryffindor common room was a very pissed off Hermione Granger; Harry Potter; Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley; Dean Thomas; Seamus Finnegan; Lavender Brown; Parvati Patil; Lee Jordan; Angelina Johnson; Katie Bell; Alicia Spinnet; Neville Longbottom; Romilda Vane; Cormac McLaggen and Colin and Dennis Creevey.

"I can't believe Snape took ten points each, that's one-hundred-and-ninety points from Gryffindor and he didn't even take any points from them stupid snakes when they started it!" yelled a very angry, red faced, Ron Weasley crashing down on a large cushioned couch facing the roaring fire while everyone else grabbed the smaller armchairs or sat on the floor around him.

The Gryffindor common room was big, full of squashy settees and large study tables. On the east wall was a tall bay window overlooking the glorious Hogwarts grounds. On the wall opposite of this window was an wide bulletin board where notices, ads, lost posters, and a moving picture of Malfoy and Snape were pinned on a wizards dart board, making ugly faces at the Gryffindor students as they walked by.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now," Hermione said grinding her teeth, sitting squashed between her two best friends, Ron on her right, and Harry on her left.

"But it's not fair!" Ron exclaimed exasperated, running his fingers through his flaming red hair.

"I must say Hermione, you sure can pull a punch, you beat the shit out of that little ferret!" observed Harry almost gleefully from beside his bushy haired friend.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered sarcastically, rolling her brown eyes playfully and wondering why it was always her that ended up being the one to hit that cursed ferret first.

**FLASHBACK**

Walking down the corridors on the way to the Great Hall for dinner was a large group of Gryffindors.

Harry and Ginny were in front of the group holding hands and whispering to one another... Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were behind the first couple talking about the twin's new candy invention called Eugnot Deit Kcor (Tongue Tied Rock) which made everything you said leave your mouth reversed... Behind these six were Colin, Dennis, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Parvati, who were talking enthusiastically about the Quidditch World Cup qualifier between the German national team, the Heidelberg Harriers, and the Unied State's Fitchburg Finches, and how the US had won by a point... Bringing up the rear was Cormac, Hermione , Ron and Romilda. Cormac was, as always, talking about himself and unabashedly flirting with Hermione in a not so subtle way (practically groping her in fact). Hermione, knowing what Cormac was playing at, had grabbed onto Ron for help and Ron, being the good friend he was and knowing Hermione disliked the git, he put his arms around her waist to save her from McLaggen's abuse... And as for Romilda, well she was just trying to get the tall, athletic hottie, with wiry hair, Cormac McLaggen, to notice her instead of Hermione.

Blocking the doors to the Great Hall was a large group of Slytherins. That wasn't that unusual. Nor was the fact that this group was made up of the usual Draco Malfoy; Blaise Zabini; Pansy Parkinson; Gregory Goyle; Vincent Crabbe; Daphne and Astoria Greengrass; Millicent Bulstrode; Theodore Nott; and Draco's less well know minions Tracey Davis; Flora and Hestia Carrow; Graham Montague; Malcolm Baddock; and C. Warrington.

"Well well what do we have here , the Griffindorks" Malfoy snarled, getting laughs and snickers from his Slytherin gang.

The Gryffindors were forced to stop at the doors and glared at the Slytherins with undisguised looks of disgust on their faces.

Harry was the first to react, "move out of the way Malfoy! " he snapped at the tall, slender boy with sleek, silverish blond hair and grey eyes.

"What if I don't want to move Potter?" Malfoy challenged crossing his arms.

"Then I'll move you and I don't need a wand to do that." Harry started to make his way toward Malfoy to carry out his threat but was held back by Ginny and the twins.

"Don't be so violent Potter, I'll move," he told Harry cooly before pausing and raising his eyebrows suggestively and turning to Lavender and Parvati, "but What are you going to give me for it?" He winked at them, causing deep blushes to flood their cheeks.

"What am I going to give you? Hmm... How about my foot up your pale ass Malfoy" Harry sneered in a Malfoy like manner, gaining snickers from his friends.

"No...We've got a better idea," the twins suddenly said moving from behind Harry and facing Malfoy themselves.

"Oh and what would that be? Finding money?" Blaise scorned keeping his blue eyes on the red head, girl in Harry's arms.

"I'm listening," Draco said looking at Fred and George, not as scared as he should have been.

"How about-"

"We get Hermione to-"

"Kick your ass again?!"

The twins suggested while grabbing Hermione from their brother's embrace and shoving her between themselves and Malfoy.

"Yeah Malfoy, I do have to release my anger and stress somehow," Hermione said in a very un-Hermione like manner and smirked as she looked at the way her enemy paled, evidently remembering the beating that she had given him in their third year.

Realising that he had to think of something fast, Malfoy had said the first thing that popped in his head. "I have a better idea mudblood , how about I fuck you and make you scream my name bitch."

"That would release all that anger and stress you have Mudblood," Daphne Greengrass mocked laughing behind Draco .

That did it.

Ron ran straight at Malfoy tackling him down to the ground. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle jumped into the fight wanting to help Malfoy; the twins and Harry jumped into the fight wanting to help Ron.

From the sidelines Pansy started to yell at Hermione and started pushing her. "This is all your fault Mudblood!" the pug face witch screeched.

Ginny, seeing what that slut was doing to Hermione, walked over to Pansy and pulled her bobbed black hair, starting a cat fight. Hermione, watching her best girl-friend fight the slut of the school, disregarded her usual sensibilities and jumped into the tangle of green and red to help Ginny. A second later Millicent Bulstrude was added to the mix.

That's how one of the biggest fights between Gryffindors and Slytherins started, with wands and magic forgotten and fists flying. A crowd of students cheered on the Gryffindors as they gathered around the big fight, showing how Hogwarts and it's witches and wizards were no different from their muggle counterparts in many respects- teenage fighting being one of them. From inside the Great Hall the teachers could hear the screaming and yelling coming from just beyond the room, which lead to Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, Vector, Flitwick, Hagrid and Dumbledore came running out the Great Hall to see the biggest fight in their teaching careers, bar the Last Battle of course, Hogwarts history, unfolding before them.

All the teachers made their way through the crowd to stop the fight and to try to pull apart the wrestling students.

"Immobulus" Dumbledore said freezing everyone of the students who were participating in this muggle duel.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Snape shouted holding onto a frozen Draco.

McGonagall looked just as, if not more than, angry as her Slytherin counterpart as she held a furious Ron. "Explain yourselves."

Everyone started yelling threw their frozen mouths all at once.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice cut through all of the shouting. "I do not, and I repeat, do not care who or what started this fight , because every single one of you have detention with Professor Snape in the Dungeons right now!" Dumbledore said unfreezing them and leaving without another word.

Professor Snape turned to all of them, "follow me" he snapped as he walked down to his Potions classroom with nineteen angry Lions and fifteen pissed off Snakes, following in the wake of the greasy git as he lead them to his dungeons. Walking into Potions they all sat at one of the single desks that Snape made appear with his wand, Slytherins sat on the left and Gryffindors sat on the right, much the same as they would in lessons. With a flourish of his wand parchment and very special quills appeared before each of the students.

"Professor we need ink?" Nott ignorantly asked from the back of the room.

"We don't need ink you git, it's a blood quill," Harry hissed at the stupid Snake, being more than familiar with the object before him after his long evenings of detention with that toad Umbridge.

"Quiet, and as Potter said," Snape sneered at Harry, "you don't need ink Mr. Nott. All of you will write 100 times, _I will not fight with my fellow students_. Begin."

Within seconds hissing, wincing and crying could be heard throughout the room. Snape looked up at all of the students serving detention, watching them suffering in pain and observing as the sentence etched itself onto on the surface of their hands.

One hour later, everyone was done, and had learnt their lessons. Walking to the door to leave Malfoy stopped to whisper in Hermione's ear. "If you ever need to release that anger and stress Granger. You know where to find me, I would love to shag you senseless- even if you are a mudblood."

Out of rage Hermione spun Malfoy around so fast that everyone around them missed it happening, grabbed his shirt and punched him so hard she broke his nose. Malfoy went down like a sack of potatoes. Looking down at Malfoy, Hermione put her legs on each side of him , grabbed his Slytherin tie and decided to teach him a lesson that he would never forget. As he held his broken nose Malfoy didn't see that Hermione was towering over him and by the time she grabbed his tie it was too late, Hermione had started punching him while he tried in vain to hold her back. Not being able to move all the Slytherins and Gryffindors watched Draco Malfoy get his ass beat by Hermione Granger.

"You . Fucking . Piece . Of . Shit!" Hermione shouted in fury, breaking each word with a well aimed blows.

"H-E-L-P-!" yelled the bleeding boy, still trying, but failing, to hold Hermione back.

In a second Pansy made her was to Draco and started to pull Hermione's brown hair making her scream; and to everyone's surprise Romilda had run and tackled Pansy in retaliation. Making everyone else run to them and start fighting again.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" yelled a furious Snape. No one cared to listen to him. Using the same charm Dumbledore used, Snape froze the battling student in their places; Hermione straddling Malfoy, beating his head against the stone floor, Harry and Ron having their fist mere inches away from Zabini and Montague's faces respectively. Crabbe and Goyle had the twin's in head locks; Lavander and the rest of the Gryffindor girls had their Slytherin counterparts up against the wall and looked just about ready to claw their eyes out. Ginny was still as she sat on top of Millicent with a hand full of thick, black hair, ready to rip it out. Nott was pinning Neville to the ground with his pale white hands around the Lion's neck, choking him. Dean and Seamus had hold of the Snake's arms in an attempt to get him off of Neville who was turning purple from lack of oxygen.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for starting the fight, now get the hell out of my classroom!" Snape snapped in annoyance that he had just spent an hour with these fools in detention and they hadn't even made it out of the dungeons before proving to him that the punishment had taught them nothing.

The second Hermione was able to move again, she delivered one last blow to the young Malfoy, in the nuts, before leaving with all of the Gryffindors out the door.

"Fucking Mudblood Bitch!" he hollered, while the rest of his gang helped each other up so that they could stagger their way up seventh floor to the hospital wing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How do they get away with everything and we get the blame?" Harry said cleaning his glasses.

"I don't know; but I'm tired of it."

Everyone agreed with Hermione's words, they were tired of Malfoy and his little gang's crap.

Silence over came the room.

"Well I think we should do something about it," Fred said decidedly, breaking the silence, from his position on the floor.

"Yeah we let them off to easy for a long time and I think it's time to play dirty," his twin informed them with a brilliant smirk on his face and looking across the group to see his doppelganger smirking in a similar way.

"Does anybody have any good ideas?" Colin suddenly asked, looking down at what was left of his mangeled, and once beloved, camera, which Tracy Davis had stamped on during the second round of fighting.

Fred and George looked at each other and smirked saying, "Well you know how the-"

"Saying goes, if-"

"We can't beat them-"

"We might as well-"

"Join them.-"

"Play their game-"

"Their way-"

"By their rules."

Dennis Creevey who was sitting closet to Fred liked where this conversation was going. "We're listening," he told them and all in the common room- which by this point was all the seventh years and most of the fifth and sixth years too of the noble house- murmured their agreement.

The twins said only one word "IMPERSONATE."

"What!" Came the responding chorus from the confused Lions.

"You mean you want us to pretend to be Slytherins?" asked Hermione cottoning on first and looking at the mischievous twins like they had gone crazy.

"Yep,' said Fred popping the p and smiling evilly back at the Golden Girl, "what do we have to lose- we've already lost the House Cup? Plus it would be fun to act like them for a day."

"So what are the rules?" A nervous looking Neville asked, hoping that they wouldn't get in anymore trouble than they already were for this monumental prank.

"The rules my fellow Gryffindors are to act self-centered, arrogant, snide, be a bully, make cutting remarks, be superior, look down at everyone and everything, be a true Slytherin," Fred said standing up from the floor and walking over to his twin who was sitting in a chair next to Katie.

"You forgot two things and that's to try to be sexy and wear a lot of black," Lee said sarcastically from the floor next to Angelina.

"Of course, how could we forget to pretend to be fake vampires?" Angelina joked get snickers from everyone.

"Ok I'm in , but I get to impersonate Malfoy," Hermione said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"We're in!" The rest of Gryffindor seventh year yelled following her lead- if Hermione was doing it then they could too.

"We get Crabbe and Goyle," the twins said.

A smirking Harry claimed Zabini as Lavander jokingly suggested that Ron be Pansy.

"What I don't want to be that slut," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face as it slowly reddened.

"You're not going to be her Ron, you're going to act like her."

"Yeah, just be clingy and talk about yourself nonstop," Ginny advised him.

Ron gave in with a shrug, "fine, whatever."

"Ok, so Tomorrow will be 'Impersonate a Slytherin Day'" George sniggered.

"Yeah and spread the word to every Gryffindor who's missing before tomorrow," Fred said before vanishing out of the room with his twin, presumably to plan.

Everyone agreed and started to inform the other Gryffindors who hadn't been in on the conversation before going off to bed.

_Tommorow is going to be one hell of a day_, was Hermione's last coherent thought before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,**

**So what do you think . Review and still me about it !**


	2. A Sea Of Black

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TWO ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ A SEA OF BLACK ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY **_

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny exclaimed jumping on top of a sleeping Hermione Granger.

Underneath her covers Hermione was having the wind knocked out of her as Ginny's 56.8 kg (125 pounds) self jumped on top of her.

"Arghh, WHAT!" she shouted the best she could with her empty lungs.

"Get up I brought you something."

"What did you bring me?"Hermione questioned with a yawn while stretching out her stiff limbs.

"Here are the clothes you're going to be wearing today" Ginny's cheerful voice said as she threw the fabric onto her friend's bed.

"I'm not wearing that!" Hermione declared pointing at the rather small pile of clothing before looking up to see that her usually reserved- in comparison to the Slytherin girls at least- red headed friend dressed more sexily than Ronald would like. Ginny was sporting a loose short sleeved plain white button down shirt, her usual house tie with its red and golden horizontal stripes, a black mini skirt which could hardly long enough to be classed as such and black sandal high heels.

"You look hot," Hermione observed.

"And so will you once you put these clothes on. Remember, we're Slytherins today, looks are very important to them."

"Fine, you win," Hermione conceded as she grabbed the clothes Ginny brought her and headed to the bathroom to shower and change, remembering that as a vain Slytherin she would have to spend more time in the bathroom than she usually would. "You know your brother's are going to kill you when they see what your wearing Ginny!" she called over her shoulder as she closed the door to the bathroom leaving a frowning Ginevra behind her.

Ginny grabbed a copy of Teen Witch Weekly magazine and crashed onto the bookworms unmade bed muttering to herself, _like I really care what they think, _and silently declaring that if Ron tried to make her change that he was going to find himself unable to produce children due to the fact that she would hex his balls off.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

Hermione emerged out of the bathroom wearing a Sexy Black Tunic Dress that stopped at her mid thighs with her head girl badge on her left breast and in black peep toe high heels. "Huh, don't all you girl's look good," she stated looking at Lavender- who wearing a plain white button down short sleeve shirt, Gryffindor tie, black corduroy pleated mini skirt and black Schuh panther bow peep heels- and Pavati- who was wearing a long white bottom down shirt, stopping at mid thigh with black tights underneath and classic black heels.

"WOW! Hermione, I didn't know you had curves under all of those baggy school robes, " Ginny said sarcastically jumping off of her friend's bed.

"Funny," Hermione retorted while pulling at the hem of her dress and asking, "but don't you think it's a little too much."

"NO!" was the resounding shout that came from her best girl friend and two dorm mates- _there really is no getting out of this, _she mused before sighing, _I might as well enjoy it then._

"You look great, now let me do you hair and makeup." Pulling out her wand Ginny managed to get Hermione's notoriously untameable hair to become decidedly un-bushy and fall down her back in soft brown waves that caught the light beautifully. Makeup followed, the red head flicked her wand several more times and by the end of her makeover Hermione had a little base covered with sophisticated eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

"Here Hermione " Ginny said as she finished and giving her handiwork an appreciative glance before conjuring a full length mirror before the bookworm.

"HOT!...SEXY!...FINE!" was each of the girls proclamations and even Hermione had to admit that she looked good and nowhere near as trashy as Pansy Parkinson usually did.

"Thanks Ginny, I love it," she told her friend honestly and hugged her hard.

"Can't breathe!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok Hermione, but now I think it's time to go down to the boy's dorms to show off our new looks and help them out a little bit," Ginny told her, leading the girls out the room.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

One level below the group of sexily clad girls the boys of Gryffindor were endeavouring to make themselves look just as good.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Dean questioned himself while pulling various items of clothing out of the chest beside his four-poster bed and finally finding himself a suitable outfit which was a all black suit and black leather dress shoes.

In his mind Seamus was having similar problems as he walked towards his chest wearing nothing but a white beater , black boxers and a plain pair of dark blue straight legged jeans. "I don't know about you mate, but I have to look really damn sexy today,' he said to his friends , pulling out a dark grey vest attached to his black button down shirt , a black and sliver with green horizontal stripes tie and Adidas skateboard shoes to finish his fashionable look.

"You better get dressed quickly Seamus because the girls are coming," Dean told him with a glance down at Harry's Marauder's Map. This resulted in Dean seeing his dorm mate dress quicker than anyone would have thought possible- well at least _without_ the use of magic.

"I hate my hair!" came the frustrated cry from the dormitory bathroom just as the seventh year girls entered their quarters.

"Here," Ginny said, chucking a bottle of muggle hair-gel through the open door to hit Harry on the side of his head as he frowned into the mirror. "_So much for reflexes," _she muttered under her breath, wondering how Harry could be such a good seeker if he couldn't even catch a bottle of gel .

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked a frustrated Ronald Weasley who was trying to fix his red hair and getting little further than Harry had been without the help of hair products.

"No,' Ginny deadpanned as her brother turned to face her, scowl on his face- _he's looking pretty Slytherin already, _she noted happily.

"And just _what_ do you think you're wearing, Ginevra Weasley?" He shouted as he caught sight of his sisters outfit and a tomato rage spread across his features, reaching the tips of his ears.

"Oh, shut up Ronald!" Harry told his best friend as he emerged from the bathroom with spiky hair , dressed in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up , a loose Gryffindor tie , black trousers and finishing his look off with black slip on vans shoes and catching the second bottle that his girlfriend lobbed at him- _that's where the reflexes went, must have been an off moment before- _"she looks sexy... Um... I mean sexier," he stammered catching the look on Ron's face.

"Yeah, exactly!" Ginny told her brother before winking at Harry and telling him that she knew it too in a sultry tone.

Dean and Seamus turned in time to see a gorgeous Ginvera Weasly soundly snogging her boyfriend much to her brothers annoyance, before catching sight of the girls behind her. "Damn you girls are looking fine," they said together in a manner much like Fred and George Weasley and causing Hermione, Lavender and Parvati to flush.

"Um... Thanks guys..."

Ronald's jaw dropped as he looked at the girls that he had taken his classes with for the last seven years. Closing it and trying in vain not to stare he turned back to his mirror and continued on the hopeless endeavour to fix his hair, glancing back at the girls a few times a minute in his mirror.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Hermione walked into the male dorms to find Ron well dressed in his black jeans, a white shirt and light grey sweater vest- red tie hanging undone on his neck and monochrome converse adorning his feet.

Looking at the other boys she couldn't help but nod in her approval as Ginny finished arguing with her brother and kissing her boyfriend to inform the other seventh year boys what she thought of them. "Don't you guys look hot," she said. Seamus pretended to be affronted before telling them sarcastically that he always looked hot. Hermione held in a snicker at the vain display, _very Slytherin, _she thought, _vanity and sarcasm all in one sentence._

Ron was still having trouble with his hair. _Should I take pity on him?_ Hermione decided that she would, mainly because otherwise they were never going to get to the common room, let alone breakfast. "Do you want a hand with that... Throw me the gel Gin."

Taming Ronald's hair , slick back was a lot easier for Hermione than taming hers had been for Ginny. At least _his_ hair didn't look like he'd come off worse in a fight with some nargles. _Thinking about nargles, hmm... I'm starting to sound like Luna. _Hermione felt that it was a good job that it was Ginny who was going to end up with Harry because if the two of them had had children then it would have been a disaster- _they would have been beautiful but with truly _terrible_ hair._

"Thanks Mione, it's great," he told her upon seeing her work before turning away from her so that she wouldn't be able to see the blush that had spread across his cheeks. In his chagrin he said the first thing he could to change the topic away from his embarrassment, "are we ready to leave 'cause I'm hungry?"

_Is food all he thinks about?_ Hermione wondered shaking her head in amazment, _it's a wonder that he isn't the size of a house._

"You're always hungry Ron, but yeah, we're ready to go," Seamus said slapping Lavender's ass as he ran out the door with the rest of the group in hot pursuit.

Emerging into the common room Hermione saw that every Gryffindor was dressed to impress. A sea of black was spread out before her and a couple of students seemed to have forgotten their Gryffindor ties and worn green clothing instead. Why did Gryffindor's own green clothes in the first place anyways?

Beside her she heard Ginny asking if Neville had seen the twins, the main instigators of this whole shebang. Neville turned to face her from where he was standing in a small group that was made up with Vickey Frobisher, Adam Pickering, Sean Osbourne and Anna Mirfield. His appearance was the most shocking one that she had seen so far, his dark hair was falling into his chocolaty eyes and he looked very different to the usual in his skinny white jeans, studded black belt and all black button down shirt, dress jacket and shoes with a green and sliver Slytherin tie he looked incredibly suave.

"You look hot Neville," I told him with a playful wink. It wasn't a lie.

"Thanks," he said with a blush, "and no, to answer your earlier question, I haven't seen the twins."

No sooner than had he declared this than two red headed firecrackers came skidding into the common room and jumped upon a study table. Hermione was puzzled as to their clothing choice. They were wearing enormous baggy white button down shirts with black and deep green ties, black flat front dress trousers and dress shoes.

"Quiet down you lot!" shouted one twin over the chatter of the crowd. "You are all probably wondering," the other continued, "why we are wearing robes that are three times our own size!" The twin, who Hermione thought was George, holding onto his trousers to stop them from slipping around his ankles. "Fred and I, as many of you know, are going to be impersonating Crabbe and Goyle today."

"So," Fred told the room, "last night George and I made a potion to make us look fat."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing with everybody else- it was better to get it out now before she left the common room and had to be an uncaring Snake, _heaven forbid a Slytherin show _true_ amusement in public._

The twins took out matching green potions bottles out of their oversized clothes and gulped them down in one swallow. The effect was instantaneous- two normally wiry red heads began to expand and several minutes later two very fat Weasley's sat on top of her favourite table.

_Poor table, _she thought but was still grinning.

"Get down fatty's before the poor table collapses!" shouted the voice of Jimmy Peakes- a reserve beater for the Gryffindor team- from in the crowd and causing more laughter as he high fived team mate Ritchie Coote.

"And one more thing," the now fat George told them and Hermione watched his double chin move, "don't forget to have fun!"

"Dna rebmemer, kniht Nirehtyls yadot," fat Fred added eating some Eugnot Deit Kcor sweets.

"What?" Hermione asked just as confused as to what the twin had said as everybody else.

"He said, 'and remember, think Slytherin today'," George said as if it was meant to be obvious- which, she supposed, to a Weasley Twin it _was_.

Neville turned back to the other seventh years, losing his confidence as he realised that it was time to leave the common room. "I don't think that I can do this," he told them, shaking visibly.

"Fo esruoc uoy nac..." said Fred popping up behind a scared Neville whilst his brother added, "of course you can."

"Arghh, don't _do_ that. And no, I can't do it. I'm just not a mean person,' Neville said looking at the fat twins who had a wicked glint in their eyes.

George smiled telling him, "we knew that you were going to act like this, so... we made you a potion too."

"No, I don't want to be fat!" Neville exclaimed brushing his hair out of his eyes only to have it fall back into place moments later.

"No you git, _this_ potion changes your attitude."

"Rof eht txen ruof-ytnewt sruoh."

Neville looked at Fred like he was crazy. "What?"

"He said, 'for the next twenty-four hours'."

"Oh, is it, um, safe," Neville asked eyeing the dark blue potion that had been pressed into his unwilling hand.

"Of course it is," George reassured him.

With a 'here goes nothing' Neville downed the liquid looking disorientated for a moment.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked him concernedly the moment his dark eyes cleared.

"I... I feel great. Now I'm ready to go shag some of those Slytherin girls, oh and bully all those dickhead Slytherin boys," Neville said with a smirk and popping his black jacket collar up.

_Wow, Neville looks so cute and confident in that outfit,_ Hermione thought with a grin. The Weasley twin's really were geniuses.

"Era ew ydaer ot tef eht wohs no eht daor?" Asked Fred as George said what, Hermione assumed, was the same thing the right way around, "are we ready to get this show on the road?" and rubbing their hands together mischeviously.

"We're more than ready," Hermione smirked Malfoyishly, "come on Ronald, we have places to go, people to see." She grabbed Ron who smiled as she dragged him out of the portrait hole with the rest of Gryffindor house strutting in their wake on their way to breakfast.

_Oh this is going to be so much fun,_ Hermione thought, smirking and feeling smug, _like a true Slytherin already..._

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,**

**A bit more info : the twins are no longer on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team because of them leaving school the year Umbridge took over.**

**Now Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes took their place as beaters (true fact from Harry Potter in the HBP).**

Please, Pretty PLEASE REVIEW!

I love it when you do!


	3. Nerd!, Slut!, Head! And Pussy! WHAT ?

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER THREE ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ NERD!, SLUT!, HEAD! AND PUSSY!. WHAT ?¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

** THE GREAT HALL, SLYTHERIN TABLE**

"Damn, what's up with the Gryffindor's this morning?" Draco asked doing a double take as the doors to the Great Hall burst dramatically open and strutting into the hall came Weasley clinging on to a sexy ass Hermione Granger- _wait, I did _not_ just say that Granger was sexy, _Draco thought shaking his head. Potter was on Granger's right with Weaslette in his arms and looking very smug; behind them were two very fat red-headed twins looking rather lost and confused- _wait, fat twins?_ And behind the fatties came the rest of Gryffindor house making their way to their table for breakfast.

Blaise had noticed that his attention wasn't on the conversations anymore and seemed a little put out. "What the hell are you staring at Draco?" he asked turning around to see exactly what was more interesting than Quidditch.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Draco exclaimed suddenly making his whole house give him funny looks before they turned around to see just what he was looking at. As he eyed Hermione with his storm grey eyes- who had just so happened to sit just behind Blaise who sat directly across from Draco- he couldn't help but think that whatever had brought it about, this change was good. Very, very good indeed .

The Slytherin's were in shock. Draco glanced behind him to see that it wasn't only the Slytherin's that were surprised though- the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's had stopped eating- some had forkfuls of food halfway between their plates and mouths- and none of them were talking.

Blaise was the first to regain his ability to speak. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I sure like what I'm seeing," he told them with a smirk as he watched four of the Gryffindor girls- Julie Parkes, Rachael Codnor, Natalia Fairboure and Thelma Holmes- pass their spot at the table, all four of them wearing some of the shortest black miniskirts that he had ever seen.

"Look at them yummy Gryffindor boys," Pansy muttered from Draco's left as she eyed six fine ass Gryffindor boys - who Draco thought were named Coote, Peakes, Suri, Claverdon, Fogarty and Swann- who were following the skirtless girls closely and looking like they owned the place.

"Is that fucking _Longbottom _with Brown, Patil, Robins and Spinnet clinging onto him?" Theodore asked looking just as confused as he sounded from his seat between Vince and Greg. Across from him Pansy was still eyeing Ritchie Coote and did not answer; while Vince and Greg were just glaring at the obese twins as they pulled more food than Weasel could ever eat onto their plates.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

At the next table the Gryffindor's sat in a Slytherin-like manner and pretended that this behaviour was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

"I think that our entry performance exceeded all expectations," Harry whispered to the twins, who were sitting across from him, as he grabbed his customary plate of eggs, bacon and toasted bread.

"Yeah," was the muttered response from fat George while fat Fred said, "haey." Both red heads seemed to be enjoying being fed by their girlfriends Angelina and Katie , who just nodded in response to Harry's question as they stared at their fat boyfriends in Oz.

A little further up the table Hermione was playing her part of Malfoy very well. "Ron get off of me, I'm _trying_ to eat!' She yelled at him, acting annoyed though inside she was struggling not to laugh.

"But Mione," Ron pouted playing along and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"No buts Weasley," she snapped and pushed him away, "now let go of me and let me eat in peace."

Ron gave a dramatic sigh saying, "fine Mione," and proceeded to turn away from Hermione and start a conversation with Dean and Seamus- who were acting like the Slytherin chasers Urquhart and Vaisley- about his new robes.

"Hey, Neville, don't take all the girls for yourself mate," Seamus yelled, ignoring Ron's attempts at conversing with him. Beside him Dean was saying, "yeah leave some for us," as he watched most of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls throwing themselves at him. Neville merely smirked and returned to flirting with them all.

Two boys whistled at Hermione and Ginny as they made their way over to Ritchie, Jimmy and friends who were at the end of the Gryffindor table trying vainly to talk game to some of the girls who were advancing on Neville.

"Hey guys," Hermione said seductively to them with a wink- which made them blush shyly- while Ginny simply ignored them.

"Hey Miss Sex Goddess," Ginny whispered to her amused as soon as they were out of earshot.

Hermione looked to the red head on her right- who was successfully impersonating Daphne Greengrass- and asked Ginny what she wanted, as if 'Sex Goddess' was her normal name.

"Have you looked at the Slytherin table and noticed how really quiet they are being this morning?" Ginny asked looking at the table behind her.

"No and who cares about those Snakes!" she said loudly, looking at Malfoy from the corner of her auriferous eyes. "Now let me eat and read the Prophet in peace."

"Yes master," Ginny replied jokingly.

Hermione saw her turn back to Harry from the corner of her eye and had to hold in a laugh when she noticed that he was no longer eating and was just looking at himself in the back of a silver spoon. She smiled from behind her newspaper- that she was only pretending to read now- as she heard Ginny try to attract her boyfriend's attentions.

"You know babe that scar is really sexy," she was saying, "you should stop hiding it behind your hair." This lead to a great deal of PDA which Hermione chose to ignore and began to _really_ read her paper.

They all ate breakfast in relative peace, not really caring that every member of Slytherin House- and every teacher for that matter- were staring at them in confusion and amazement throughout their time in the hall.

By the time that breakfast was over an annoyed Hermione left the great hall- after shoving her bag to Ron and making him carry it and waving off all the boys that were stalking her- a clinging, never stop talking, Ron and a smug Harry walking down the hall to potions laughing about their behaviour in the Great Hall.

Nearing the dungeons they saw Parkinson, Zabini and the King of Slytherin himself, Malfoy, heading for the lesson and decided that it was about time to up their game.

They pushed roughly past them and Hermione smirked as she saw all of their things hit the cold stone floor with a crash.

"Sorry about that Malfoy," Harry said from beside her with a clear smirk in his tone with Ron adding a Pansyish "yeah," to the apology.

"Watch where you're walking, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped angrily looking Hermione up and down, clearly checking her out.

"Do you see something that you fancy Malfoy," she said walking away- not caring to help them pick up their belongings and certainly not stopping her friends from stepping on their parchments and kicking their ink bottles further down the hall as they passed. "You know it's really sad when boy's drool all over a girl like that."

Naturally Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy were confused at the things that the 'Golden Trio' had just said and done. She ignored this fact and began talking loudly to Ron and Harry, "I can't believe that Dumbledore would let disgusting Death Eaters like them return to Hogwarts." She sent a smirk back at the Slytherin's who were now looking murderous.

"What did you say Mudblood?!" Malfoy shouted, overhearing just as she had meant him to, and storming up to her to grab her arm painfully.

"Let go of her Malfoy," Harry said menacingly, both his and Ron's wands ready and raised- Zabini and Parkinson's in the same position behind Malfoy.

Hermione held her hand up. "I've got this boys."

She turned back to Malfoy, disgust written onto every inch of her features. "You!" she said harshly at the Slytherin's who were glaring at her Golden Boys, "don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours, Snake!" Hermione violently jerked her arm away from Malfoy's and stormed into potions with Harry and Ron close behind her.

_What the hell just happened?_ Wondered Malfoy from behind her as Parkinson said, "Draco, forget about that Mudblood, she's nothing but dirt," and grabbed his arm to steer him into the classroom.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Upon entering potions Pansy, Draco and Blaise saw all the Slytherin's sitting at the front of the class- in the Gryffs seats- and glaring harshly at all the Gryffindor's who were lazing at the back of the classroom.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked Miles Bletchly- the Slytherin team's keeper- who was sitting closest to the door.

"Don't know, they were all here when we arrived," Miles informed her, looking at Spinnet with his midnight blue eyes and raising one red eyebrow at her.

Enough was enough.

Storming towards Longbottom, Pansy demanded, "why are you in my seat? Move, NERD!"

His reply came as quite a shock to Pansy.

"I'll move once you learn how to close you legs, and _that_ could take a while, SLUT!" he said smoothly and turned back to a giggling Robins and whispering something- apparently dirty- in her ear, causing her to blush a deep Gryffindor red.

Desiring nothing more right that second than to hex Longbottom's balls off she looked around the room, what she found was a large number of girls staring at her and holding their wands tightly, their expressions daring her to do just what she was thinking about doing. Glaring back at them, and unbelieving of exactly what _Neville Longbottom_ had just said to her, she walked back to the head of the room.

"SLUT!" coughed Cleveley and Markham as she walked by. As she took her seat, just about ready to cry, Pansy picked up a parchment ball that someone had lobbed at her. Upon opening it she found a very realistic picture of a girl who looked very much like her, on her knees, giving some guy head.

Pansy turned to see who had thrown it, determined to hex him or her to hell and back, but found every single one of the Gryffindor boy's starring at her, making 'head' sexual gestures with their hands and tongues, and making loud popping noises.

That was it.

She rose from her chair and ran out of the classroom with tears flooding her face, bumping into Professor Snape who just happened to be entering at the moment.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Hermione snorted as Parkinson fled the classroom just as Snape reached it and glared at all the Gryffindor's seated in the back as he told them to turn to page two-hundred and seventy-five in his demanding voice.

"Can anyone tell me what the Draught of Living Death does?" he questioned, looking around the room and finding that not one hand, even her own, had been raised. "No one? How about you Ms. Granger?" he asked with a sneer as he walked to the back of the room and stopped before where she was sitting between her two best friends with her head down and neglecting to take notes, or even open her textbook.

Hermione lifted her head to look up at the greasy potions git before her and pondered for a moment on how best to answer her hated Professor in an un-know-it-all type way when she really did know the answer. Deciding, she sat up straight and flipped her brown locks behind her saying, "why the fuck would I care what the Draught of Living Death does?" quickly nodding toward Malfoy and adding as inspiration hit her, "why don't you go and ask that pussy at the front that you call Godson?"

Snape's eyes widened comically and the class fell silent in shock at what had just come out of her 'Golden Girl' mouth. "Ms. Granger!"

"What did you just say Mudblood?!" Malfoy yelled, interrupting Snape and storming up to her, eyes daring her to say it again.

_You really think that he would have heard the first time,_ Hermione thought with an internal sigh.

"I said, 'why. The. Fuck. Would. I. Care. What. The. Draught. Of. Living. Death. Does? Why. Don't. You. Go. And. Ask. That. PUSSY. At. The. Front. That. You. Call. Godson?'" she said very slowly as if Malfoy was stupid, which, to be fair, he was most of the time.

"You little bitch," he spat back at her, pulling out his wand.

Hermione just leaned back in her chair, sporting a Malfoy worthy smirk that was full of amusement, while he pointed his wand in her face. "Do it, I dare you," she challenged, loving how pissed she had made him.

"Fine, you asked for it Mudblood," he said and prepared to hit her, vital parts, with an Engorgement charm maily because he felt like humiliating her and partly because he wanted to be able to see what that sexy black dress was hiding.

"Draco, lower your wand right now," Snape hissed at his Godson, "and take your seat." Malfoy frowned but didn't dare argue.

Snape turned back to Hermione who was now filing her black finger nails in a nonchalant way. "Miss Granger..." he began before she cut him off.

"You want me out of your classroom? That's fine 'cause I was just leaving!"

Picking up her belongings from where she had left them with Ron she flipped off a very pissed Malfoy as she made her way out of the class, slamming the door before Snape had a chance to get the last word.

_I'm just getting started Malfoy,_ Hermione thought as she retreated from the potions corridor and skipped to the library- in a not so Slytherin type way, but oh well- with a massive- Slytherin- smirk adorning her face.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,**

**Please Review!**

_** I know I made Neville a player . What can I say Neville is one of my favorite Harry Potter Characters**_

_**AND CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO NEVILLE IS IMPERSONATING ?.**_

**_THANKS for all the REVIEWS!_**


	4. Part 1 Never drink with Fred and George

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER FOUR - PART ONE¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ NEVER DRINK WITH FRED AND GEORGE ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

"Chill out mate," Blaise chuckled as he and Draco left the disaster that was Potions behind them.

"Oh shut up Blaise," Draco snarled back at him and he stormed down the corridor with his blood boiling. "How dare that Mudblood say that to a Malfoy?!"

"Hmm..." he said, thinking out loud.

"Hmm... What?" Draco snapped looking at him with a _what are you thinking about_ look.

"It's just... It's just strange..." Blaise told his best friend, trailing off.

"What's strange?"

Blaise glared at two first year Gryff's who were happily bullying a pair of second year Snake boys and said, "it's just strange how the Gryffindor's have been acting today, don't you think?"

"Strange indeed," Draco muttered as he watched the two second year Slytherin's run past them, clearly scared, and the young Gryffindor's Blaise was glaring at burst out laughing.

Before they could think any more on that though, Gryffindor Thomas rounded the corner of the hall they were on with the Fat Twins, Potter, Weasley, Finnegan and Longbottom walking close behind him. "Yo, Malfoy," the boy shouted at his companion and they neared them, "you forgot something or... Well we think that it belongs to you anyway!"

"And what would that be Thomas?" Draco snapped beside him as he turned around to face the large group of Lions.

"This!" Finnegan answered for Thomas, throwing tampons at the blond boy.

Blasie watched them in amazement as they strutted past them laughing and Potter called back, "yo, Zabini, I think that you might need some too," a wolfish smirk painted upon his face as he chucked tampons at him too.

Just before they turned another corner and left their sight once more Longbottom drawled back at them over his shoulder coolly. "Oh, and tell Parkinson that I'll pay her for her services!"

The boys in the group burst out laughing anew and left their sight.

As they came out of their shock, naturally outraged, Draco and Blaise dropped the stringed cotton things with disgust and pulled out their wands far too late, wishing that they had cast the unforgivable upon the insolent fools before they had become alone in the corridor once more.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Entering through the Fat Lady's portrait Hermione heard laughter coming from inside the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Hermione," Ron, who was sitting on one of the couches taking deep breaths, probably to stabalise himself after a laughing fit, said. "Where have you been?"

"In the library," Hermione sneered at them as if it was obvious, which to be fair, it was. _Damnit, taking it too far, I don't have to be a Slytherin in here._ "Why is everyone laughing?" she asked in a nicer tone and raising an eyebrow at Seamus who was wiping away tears; Harry who was sitting on the floor clutching his stomach; Dean holding his cheeks declaring that they needed to stop laughing because it was hurting his face; Fat Fred and Fat George rolling around on the floor with sweet wrappers falling out of their pockets; and Neville, who had just fallen backward off of his chair due to his heavy mirth.

She watched Harry take in a deep breath- not without some difficulty- to answer her question as Ron just burst out laughing once more. "We... We threw tampons... At Malfoy and Zabini as we left Potion," Harry said, trying to calm himself down while the noise from the rest of the boys increased.

"You did what?!" Hermione asked flabbergasted as she sat down next to a very red looking Ron. _Of all the things to do...?_ She thought. "Why would you do that?" she said knowing that she probably both looked, and sounded like Professor McGonagall.

Harry just smirked at her. _I guess we _are_ still being Slytherins _even_ in the common room..._ "Oh please don't look at us like that. You're the one who called him a pussy in front of the whole Potions class."

"Oh don't you smirk at me Potter, I know what I said to that Ferret- but... But you guys threw _tampons_ at him, that's just wrong," she said. "You know what, I don't even care. I have to go to Arithmancy," Hermione decided, Summoning her copy of Numerology and Grammatica. "I'll see you guys later," was the last thing she said before she left them in the common room, wondering what in Merlin's name could have possesed them and a little worried that it might have been her tampons that they used. She really hoped that it wasn't.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

"So..." Ron said as Hermione escaped the madness that was the Gryffindor common room, "what are we going to do for the next two hours?"

Beside him Fat George smiled mischievously, "let's go to the Great Hall," he suggested while his twin nodded in agreement.

_Why not?_ Harry thought, muttering, "sure, we've nothing better to do," as he jumped up from his position on the floor with three Weasley's, Neville, Dean and Seamus following behind.

Traversing their way down corridors and the treacherous moving staircases that slowly made their way to the Great Hall- Slytherin's never rushed- when George caught something out of the corner of his bright blue eyes. "Fred..." he said pointing down a corridor, "do you see what I see?"

Harry turned in the direction the twin was pointing only to see Colin snogging Tracey Davis who one minute was pinned up against the stone wall of the corridor with her legs around Colin's waist, moaning, and the next being walked backwards into an empty classroom.

"I guess that someone got over his broken camera," George muttered with amusement as Fred chuckled.

Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall less dramatically then he had that morning and made his way towards Ginny and some of her Hufflepuff friends, Megan Jones, Hannah and Susan.

"Hello ladies," he said to them in what he hoped was a seductive voice. The Puff's blushed told him that it was.

"Hey love," Ginny said kissing him, "I heard that your Potions class was very fun today."

Beside him Neville grinned. "It sure was. Can you believe that me and a picture Dean drew managed to make Parkinson run out crying before class even began? Or that Hermione talked back to Snape and Malfoy before walking out?"

"Yeah I heard, I wish I'd been there to see it."

"It was loads of fun but the Greasy Git went off on everyone, be them Gryffindor or not," Neville informed her.

"Sorry about that, it must have sucked. Anyways, we can't stay and chat. We have a Herbology quiz in half an hour so we're going to head to the library to study a bit more," Ginny said, picking up her Herbology book and waving goodbye to them.

"Hey," Harry yelled at her, "I didn't get a kiss goodbye!"

"I'll make it up to you later," she promised him with a wink before hurrying out of the doors with the three Hufflepuff's who all seemed eager to leave he, Dean, Seamus and Neville behind.

Not that that deterred them. Dean and Seamus, with more muggle upbringings shouted, "call us!" While Neville stuck with the wizarding equivalent, "owl me!" The girls blushed and vanished out of the Great Hall.

Beside Harry, Ron looked bored. "Like I said, what are we going to do for the next two hours?"

Harry shrugged, sitting down at a bench at their half empty table and Ron and the twins followed suit. "Well," Fat George said, "we all know that the Slytherin's are having Quidditch practice in the next twenty or thirty minutes, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Well George and I for the past month have been working on a new top secret sweet idea called 'anti-hang'."

"Fred, you spoke normally," Ron said clearly surprised.

"Yeah it wore off when we were in the common room," Fat Fred replied with a shrug as he pulled out a clear bag of white acid drops.

Harry looked at the sweets that looked a lot like 'alka seltzer' as Seamus asked exactly what it did.

"And why would you name a sweet 'anti-hang'," Dean questioned curiously, "it sounds awfully like a drug."

"Two very great questions," Fat George said taking the bag from his twin and taking out a sweetie. "This my friends," he said, holding up the sweet for them all to see, "is a confection that won't allow the consumer to become drunk or get a hang-over, no matter how much alcohol you drink."

"Wicked!" all the boys muttered in unison eyeing the bag in awe.

"What can we say, we're geniouses," Fat Fred said sarcastically while Fat George popped the sweet that he was holding into his mouth. "The reason that we're telling you this is because-"

"We," Fred interrupted his twin, "decided to put it up for some good use."

Harry was confused. They were acting like Slytherin's all day but Fred and George wanted them to sit around drinking, but not get drunk. What sense did that make? He began to voice his confusion but was cut off. "What good i-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Harry but if you'll just excuse me," Neville said with an eagerness in his voice that Harry had never heard there before, as he jumped off of the bench and walked right up to Astoria Greengrass, tapping her on the shoulder.

Astoria's attractive face twisted into a picture of disgust as she saw exactly _who_ had tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you want Longbottom!" she snapped harshly.

"You!" was all Neville said before he shocked Harry- and almost everyone else who was watching the scene unfold- by kissing her in an anxious and enthusiastic manner that left Astoria having to grab onto his shoulders to balance herself before she fell.

"What is Neville doing?!" Ron almost yelled in his confusion as he watched the pair.

Harry watched as Astoria Greengrass struggled in a vain attempt to get Neville off of her; then, not a second later, she was clinging onto him for dear life. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked back at the twins, an unspoken question passing between them.

"It's the potion," they told him.

"The potion," Harry stated.

"Yes, the potion" Fat Fred repeated. "See... The problem is that there _is_ one small side effect to the potion that we gave Neville this morning," he admitted.

"And that is?" Seamus asked from beside him.

Fat George gave a small shrug to suggest that it really was nothing _too_ bad. "Oh... Nothing, it only makes his hormones go into overdrive."

"In other words," the other twin said with a decidedly Slytherin smirk as he thought about how Neville wouldn't be a virgin after today, "he's going to be really horny."

"WHAT?!" The rest of the group shouted, looking at the twins.

"We were just trying to help," George told them.

"Yeah, that boy really needs to get laid."

Around them everyone in the Great Hall had come to a standstill as they stopped whatever they were doing to watch the scene that was playing between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Neville's hands had now made their way down to Astoria's ass and were lifting her up as she wrapped her pale legs around his skinny waist without a fight, no longer being able to find it in herself to resist him.

Harry raised one amused eyebrow at the couple. "Wow, those two really need to get to a room," he said as the pair went at it in front of half of the student body and thanking Merlin that there weren't any teachers present- it wasn't as though there weren't plenty to choose from in Hogwart's.

The Slytherin table was frozen, all the students of the house too shocked to move.

Then Harry noticed a potential issue, Greengrass' older sister was just entering the Great Hall. "There's a problem!" Ron turned to look at him asking what. "Daphne," was all he said as he watched Daphne Greengrass make her way through the crowd.

"What do we do now?" his best friend blurted in his panic.

"Leave that up to us," the Twins said, "and take one of the anti-hangs," they added throwing the bag to their younger brother who caught it with a worried expression still marring his face.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

_What the hell is going on?_ Daphne wondered as she entered the Great Hall and yelled out her question as way of a greeting- no one answered, all too enamoured with some scene before them. "What the hell are you all staring at?" She asked a little more loudly as people seemed unable to break away from the sight of Longbottom snogging some unlucky witch. _Wait, that's not just _any_ witch, that's... _"MY SISTER!" She yelled running up to the pair, ready to pull them apart, only to find her way blocked by the unusually fat Weasley Twins.

"Where do yo think your going?" one asked- Daphne was unsure of which it was but figured that she didn't need to be able to tell them apart to hate them- as he blocked her while the other beast went to Neville, telling him to take her sister from the Great Hall before she killed him.

_Too right I'll kill him, blood-traitorous, unworthy, sister-snogging, Gryffindor, bastard. _

"Move," Daphne said injecting as much venom into her voice as was possible.

The Twin before her crossed his arms. "Sorry baby doll, but no can do," he said.

With a snarl Daphne pulled out her wand and pointed it right at the Weasley's lower body part. "I suggest," she began in a low and highly threatening voice, "that you move before I hex your balls off, quite literally."

Credit where credit's due, the Twin didn't even flinch under her wand and his voice came without a waver. "Now you wouldn't want to go and do that baby doll because then we wouldn't be able to make our own little magic," he said with a wink.

Outraged, Daphne was more than ready to hex the fat boy before her, but unfortunately the red head was one step ahead with his wandless magic. A mutter and her wand flew into his hand and all she could do was yell at the monster to give it back. _Blood traitor is _touching_ my _wand, she shivered at the thought.

"I don't think so," he replied to her pleas as he pretended to think about something and twirled Daphne's beloved wand in his chunky hand. The boy bought time and then walked as close to her as Longbottom was to her sister- well _almost- _and moved some of her long raven tresses away from her face, she flinched.

"Why do you look scared?" the Twin whispered rhetorically, looking into her green and cairngorm rimmed pupil, eyes, which narrowed perceptively and froze over even though she did not speak. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continued, apparently unsatisfied with her reaction in some way as he appraised her. Thankfully the other monster's call broke his assessment of her.

"Fred!" the other twin called, telling Daphne just which twin had been inches from her face, breaking their eye contact as he turned round and smiled triumphantly- she could only assume that it was because Longbottom had now successfully escaped with her sister.

"See you around Greengrass," Fat Fred said smirking as he stuck her wand behind her left ear and walked away, calling over his shoulder as he went, "hope you can find your little sister."

There was nothing poor Daphne could do but watch him leave and hope that her sister came to her senses and realised that it was _Longbottom_ that she was canoodling with.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Ron laughed at his brother's antics as he watched Fred coming back to where they sat. He could see bright amusement in his eyes as he asked, "did all of you take a sweet?" Ron nodded, as did those around him. "Good."

"Now back to business," George said watching Fred from out of the corner of his cornflower blue eyes and seeing Daphne run out of the Great hall, appearing distraught, as she went to find her little sister, and kill- or maybe castrate (Ron shuddered at just the thought)- Neville.

"Before Nev went all 'crazy horny' on us Fred and I wanted to inform you that we have come up with a plan."

George paused and Fred continued. "We want to fuck up the Slytherin quidditch team's practice just for the hell of it."

"Well, and maybe as retribution for the slug practice," Fat Fred added with a small smirk at his brother's expense. "So here's our plan... We're going to challenge them.

"So come on, let's go," they said standing up.

Ron was confused again. "Go? Go where? And challange them to _what?"_

"You ask too many questions little brother," Fred told him as he pinched his cheeks in an infuriating manner, "just keep quiet and follow our lead."

Ron rose with the others as his fat brothers took the lead, keeping quiet as he was told, and followed them to the end of the Snake's table, where most of the Slytherin quidditch players were sitting there bedecked in green in silver and chatting comfortably about Longbottom's very visual display of prurience. Pushing Seamus and Dean's counterparts Urquhart and Vaisey out of the way, the Fat Twins came face to face with Montague and Flint- neither of whom looked happy to see them.

"What do you want, _Weasel-bee's_"? Montague snarled as he crossed his large, hairy, muscular arms.

"Well, there has been a rumour going around school and we," George gestured to the Gryffindor boys, "would like to put it at rest.

"A rumour," Montague stated. The Twins nodded. "And just what exactly is the rumour?" he asked while beside him, Flint glared at them.

Ron wondered briefly what rumour his brothers were making up. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"The rumour is that your house throws the best parties and has the best drinkers," George told him.

"Is that so?"

Fred nodded and crossed his arms, "and we think that that's bullshit because the best party house is ours."

Flint looked like he was about to burst out laughing, _that's not going to do his reputation any good, _Ron mused just as the boy that he was convinced had troll blood running strongly through his veins began to speak. "Wait," he was saying, "you... You think that yours is the best party house!" _And there it is, reputation ruined._ Flint wiped away a tear from his dark eyes.

"Please," said Montague from beside the now crying Flint, "you Lion's are such a bunch of prudes." Slytherin's snickered.

_Well,_ Ron thought, _Percy maybe... But no one else- not even Mione really._

"Yeah, your house is right up there with the Hufflepuffs," Goyle- or was it Crabbe, even all these years after the polyjuice and Ron still didn't know- smirked while the other _(Crabbe?)_ burst out into raucous laughter.

_Hey don't underestimate Hufflepuffs- have you ever been to one of their parties? They're wild._

"Shouldn't you two be stuffing your fat ass faces in the hope that you'll get heart attacks so that you don't have to see just how badly you failed the N.E.W.T.s?"

"Shouldn't you be blowing yourself up?" the one that Ron thought was Crabbe came back with.

_Touche- not a bad comeback at all- for one of Ferret's cronies anyway._

"Boys, boys, no need to fight," Dean said, also chuckling at Crabbe's remark to Seamus.

Fred nodded. "Yes we didn't come here to fight."

"We came here to solve the problem," George concluded.

"So what?" Bole asked sarcastically, "you want to challange us or something?"

"Exactly!" came the simultaneous reply from the twins.

"We challenge you all to a drink-off, right here, right now!"

Ron raised his eyebrows challengingly while muttering to Harry, despite knowing that the Slytherin's would never back down from a challenge, "they're too scared!"

His best mate _artfully_ added, "C.o.w.a.r.d.s," in a cough and that was all it took to get Bletchly to begin arguing that they were neither scared nor cowards. All they had to do now was get them to prove it.

"You won't mind participating in our little game then will you?" George said as he pulled out his wand and making eight pitchers of what Ron thought looked like pumpkin juice mixed with Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, appear on one side of the table where they had now sat, and six on the Slytherin's side too.

"Let's make it more interesting," Harry suggested and Ron blanched as his best mate pulled what looked like about four-hundred Galleons out of the money bag in his pocket. "Winning team gets it all," he said throwing it all onto the wood between the two teams.

The Slytherin's gathered close to discuss the new development. After a minute of talking Flint spoke- having completely forgotten, as they intended, about their scheduled quidditch practice- "fine, winner's take all. But you need two more players to make it even."

"Fine," Fat Fred said counjuring two more pitchers and waving over McLaggen and Ritchie, before filling them in about the game.

Ron knew that the Slytherin's wouldn't play fair. "Wait," he said loudly and the group turned their attention to him, "we need a referee to make sure that nobody cheats." He looked around for the first girl that his bright blue eyes could find. Who happened to be Millicent Bulstrode _No! Not her!_ His mind screamed. Besides, it couldn't be a Snake- they would be too baised.

_Definitely the_ next _girl then._ Walking through the doors came a dreamy silvery grey eyed girl, with waist length, straggly blonde hair and bronze and blue robes. _Ravenclaw, perfect._

"Luna!" Ron shouted to catch her attention. Though it didn't seem to be needed, he noted, as she was already walking towards their group with a vacant smile gracing her face.

"Hello Ronald, you look lovely today," she said and he went pink.

"Um..." Ron said, not really sure of how to respond to that, "Thanks, Luna. I don't suppose that you could do us a favour could you?" he asked gesturing between themselves and the Snakes.

"Sure, what's the favour," she asked as she looked around at the boys hopefully, her face falling slightly in disappointed as she apparently didn't find the face that she had been hoping to see.

"We're having a drink-off, and we need a referee. Can you referee for us?"

"Sure," Luna said again, "what do I have to do?" she queried aloud as she followed Ron to the end of the table so that she could stand between the Gryff's who were lined up on one side of the table and the Slyth's who were on the other.

"the rules are simple," Ron told her. "Rule number one, the first drinker from each team must drink every last drop from their pitcher and set it down before drinker number two may pick up his pitcher to drink; and so on and so forth until the last drinkers are up, for our team that's Harry for theirs it's Bletchly. Whichever team had all the pitchers drunk and on the table first wins. Got it?"

Luna nodded with a dreamy 'yeah'.

"Good. Rule number two is that if anyone vomits then their team is disqualified and the other team wins."

"Ok," Luna said lightly as Ron went down the line to take his place next to Harry.

"Right then, everyone heard the rules," Luna said more forcefully and then commanded, "now line up next to your pitchers!"

She looked towards her right at Crabbe, "are you ready?" He nodded. "Are _you _ready?" she turned her head left directing at Fred, who also nodded.

"On the count of three."

Fred and Crabbe placed themselves carefully, ready to grab their pitches at the end of the count.

"One... Two... Two and a half... Two and three quarters..."

"LUNA!" the eight Gryffindor's yelled in exasperation even as the Slytherin's snarled, "LOVEGOOD!"

"Fine, fine, keep your knickers on," Luna said amusedly. "THREE!"

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,**

**"BAD WEASLEY TWINS!"**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK (REVIEW PLEASE!!!)**


	5. Part 2 Never drink with Fred and George

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER FIVE - PART TWO ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ NEVER DRINK WITH FRED AND GEORGE ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

_**PREVIOSLY:**_

_"On the count of three."_

_Fred and Crabbe placed themselves carefully, ready to grab their pitches at the end of the count. _

_"One... Two... Two and a half... Two and three quarters..."_

_"LUNA!" the eight Gryffindor's yelled in exasperation even as the Slytherin's snarled, "LOVEGOOD!"_

_"Fine, fine, keep your knickers on," Luna said amusedly. "THREE!"_

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,**

_**NOW:**_

Fred and Crabbe grabbed their pitchers as fast as was humanly possible and started chugging.

"Come on Fred, you can do it!" Luna cheered, then remembered that she wasn't a Gryffindor. "You too Vince, with all that eating you do this should be a walk in the park. Chug!"

_Well, she's definitely right about the eating thing,_ Harry thought with a smirk, _I bet that Dudley would have been perfect to get on the team in that case._

"YEAH FRED, CHUG, YOU CAN DO IT MATE!" George screamed in Fred's ear, while getting ready to down _his _pitcher the moment that his twin's hit the table.

"CRABBE YOU BETTER START CHUGGING THAT FUCKING PITCHER LIKE YOU FUCKING LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" came Goyle's frantic yell from next to his fat best friend.

_Gordon Ramsay _(from Hell's Kitchen)_ eat your heart out,_ Harry sniggered, wondering why the Slytherin's made such a big fuss out of being eloquent when they had house members like Goyle who said fuck almost constantly.

"DONE!" Crabbe said gasping for air as he slammed his pitcher on the table. The instant Crabbe's pitcher touch the wood of the table, Goyle grasped his pitcher and started downing his. Not a second later Fred slammed his pitcher while George caught up to Goyle.

"COME ON GEORGE " hollered Seamus from down the table. Looking around Harry saw that half of the student body (and thankfully still no teachers) had crowded around the Slytherin table and began a deafening chant, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

"Oh... it's head to head now, who will finish first? The fat one on the right or the fat one on the left ?!" Luna commentated loudly (and much better than she did on quidditch games Harry thought) and smiled innocently at both George and Goyle, who only glared back at her. Taking a very large swallow, Goyle's dark eyes started to water as he swallowed the burning liquid but soon he threw his pitcher on the table with George following suit quickly after.

"COME ON SEAMUS, YOUR IRISH, YOUR SHOULD KNOW HOW TO DRINK!" Harry yelled, looking down the table at his friend as he picked up his full pitcher and reversed its status with six very large gulps. _Impressive- if only he was that good at _magic_, he might still have eyebrows._

"That's how you... *burp* "drink mates," Seamus said with pride.

"HURRY UP, YOU GIT!" Graham shouted at Urquhart from his right who was struggling with his last swallow while Dean was about half way done with his.

"Mate I'm not feeling too well,"Crabbe said gagging while Goyle gripped onto the table tightly, clearly hoping that that would help the world halt in its spinning.

"You best not throw up Crabbe or your team loses " the Twins say teasing him .

"I WON'T GINGER'S," Crabbe shouted at a spot just to the left of the twins- _apparently he's seeing double then; that's scary with the twins in sight, _Harry grinned- with his pupils dilated and deep green glazed over.

"You got this Cormac " Luna cheered over Crabbe's yelling, while Graham slammed his pitcher on the table almost breaking it as Marcus tried to catch up to Cormac.

"Come on McLaggen, I bet you if Hermione was here then you would be drinking that shit in one gulp," Ron yelled making Ritchie and Harry cracked up.

Every Slytherin in the room was now chanting 'Marcus' as Flint drank- just adding to the rest of the student's chant's of gulp- raising the volume to a earsplitting point. If a teacher didn't hear this and come running then it would be a miracle. To Harry's annoyance this really seemed to spur him on because not a moment later he threw his pitcher down, out doing McLaggen.

"Come on Lucian," Valsey, a Puerto Rican boy with a buzz cut who Harry had never really talked to- _course I haven't, he's a Slytherin,_ he reminded himself- hazel eyes and a small diamond earring in left ear from the current Slytherin drinker's left cheered.

"Yeah Lucian, what the cute Puerto Rican boy said" Luna yelled making Valsey smirk from the compliment .

"Luna do you even know Valsey?" Dean asked her incredulously.

"No but why only cheer for your team? I'm not a Gryffindor or Slytherin, so I should be egging everyone on."

"Just let it be, you how Luna is Dean," Seamus whispered to his best mate. Shrugging Dean turned to see Ritchie and Bole throw their pitchers onto the table in unison.

"Come one Ron you got this mate!" Yelled Luna and the Gryffindor team, causing another chant from the non-Slytherin observers, of 'Ron!'

"Ron, think of it as chess," Harry yelled as he held on to the final pitcher with a death grip. "You never lose!"

"Valsey you got this mate, your Hispanic, Hispanics know how to drink too," yelled the boy who Harry assumed was his best mate, Urquhart from down the table.

"DONE!" yelled Ron throwing his hands up in victory after throwing down his pitcher.

"DONE!" Valsey shouted right after Ron.

"It's down to the last two, Harry vs. Miles. Who will win? The boy-who-lived or the boy-with-the-red-hair-that-makes-him-look-like-a-Weasley?

"HEY!!!" Harry heard the Twins and Ron shout simultaneously, apparently more than a little offended at Luna's comment. He doubted that that bothered her in the slightest.

Miles chugged his pitcher like his life was on the line as for Harry, he took his sweet time.

"Oh... come on Harry , Bletchley is almost done , hurry up! Ron said banging his fist on the table.

_If only they knew,_ Harry thought, smirking into his pitcher and trying not to grimace as every mouthful of the firey substance within raced down his throat and seeminlty burned trails through his veins, _that I really couln't care less about winning, because I have something better up my sleeve._ While Harry laughed internally, Bletchely slammed his empty pitcher on the Slytherin table and all the Snake's cheered in their victory.

"Slytherin Wins!" yelled Luna with a smile on her face as she watched Urquhart and Bole jump on top the bench and start doing a victory dance not caring that they were both wasted.

"We won, so, the four-hundred galleons belongs to _us_," Graham said snatching the black bag with the gold inside it. "Now we have Quidditch practice let's go!"

"What the hell Harry!" said Ron, looking at him while he just smiled evilly back. "And why the _hell_ are you smiling? We just _lost_."

"Yeah why _are_ you smiling, Harry? Is there something that you forgot to tell us?" Dean asked after all the Slytherins left with their _winning_ team and the Great Hall went back to normal (well as normal as it ever was anyways).

"Yes, you _are_ hiding something, Harry, so pray do tell," Luna said walking up to the group of Gryffindor boys.

"Well..." Harry began slowly and allowed his mischevious smile to spread further across his features, "let's just say that the four-hundred _galleons_ I put on the table..._weren't_ Galleons.

"Then what were they?"

"Chocolate galleons from Zonko's!" The Twin's realised and Harry smiled and nodded.

"That's very Slytherin of you Harry," Seamus said giving him a slap on the back.

"Well ... what can I say I was supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry said smiling innocently. _Took a bloody long argument to stop the blasted hat from putting me there, too._

"Us as well," the twins said in sync as they walked back to their table with the rest of the Gryffindor Drinking Team in tow.

"But we thought it would be more fun to bug Percy and Charlie..." Fred said.

"...Yeah so we asked to sorting hat to put us in Gryffindor..."George added.

Fred smirked, "and if it didn't we told the hat that we would steal him from Dumbledore's office and throw him into the Slytherin fireplace."

"What!" Ron shouted at his brothers. "You guys never told me that you were suppose to be in Slytherin"

"We told Ginny" the Twins shrugged, like that explained everything.

"Anyways, should we go see the Slytherin's practice," McLaggen said in a bored voice- _idiot probably misses hitting on Hermione,_ Harry thought with a sneer. He was getting pretty good at the snobby Slytherin thing.

"Yeah lets go," Harry said, "but I think Hermione would love to see it too, so I'll make up something to get her out of class- it doesn't hurt that Professor Vector falls for my every word," he tacked on the end as he lifted himself off of the bench and headed for the door.

"OK mate, we'll see you out by the Quidditch pitch and if you happen to see Luna's twin and his italian boyfriend. Tell them to hurry their asses down to the pitch to see their dumb ass team mates act stupid" Ron called to him and Harry noticed that he was watching Luna from the corner of his blue eyes to gauge her reaction to his quip. But he was clearly disappointed when Luna didn't do or say anything about his little _joke_.

"Right... " Harry said, pretending to be confused and unable to tell that Ron was just joking, as he left the Great Hall behind to crash Hermione's Arithmancy class.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Knocking on the door to Professor Vector, Arithmancy class, Harry waited for the Professor to open the door.

"Mr. Potter " Professor Vector greeted somewhat enthusiastically.

"Hello Professor, I'm so sorry I interrupted your class, but Professor Dumbledore need to see Hermione in his office, something about Head Girl Duties" Harry told, lying threw his teeth.

"Of course, I'll tell Ms. Granger" Professor Vector said walking over to where Hermione was while Harry stood by the door and started talking to Michael Corner about what happen in the Great Hall.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked, seeming worried, as soon as Harry had closed the door and they had began to walk down the corridor.

"Nothing," he said with a nonchalant shrug, "it was all a lie; Dumbledore doesn't need to see you, I just made it up to get you out of class."

"What! Why?" Hermione asked shrilly, stopping in the middle of the corridor to wait for an explanation.

"That's _so_ Slytherin," Harry said to her tauntingly with the smallest of sneers on his face. _I deserve an Oscar- that'll fool any lurking Snakes._ Hermione frowned at him and he sighed and shook his head slightly. "You'll see once we get down to the Quidditch pitch," he told her, grabbing onto her arm and rushed- well, rushing for a Snake anyway- down the corridor.

Coming down the same corridor in the opposite direction was Zabini and Malfoy, wearing their quidditch uniform, broomsticks in hand.

"Uh oh, I don't think that they're happy to see us," Hemione whispered in Harry's ear and he snorted despite the fact that he thought that she was probably being perfectly serious.

"I agree," he muttered back to her, "just the look on their faces suggests that their ready to kill." Hermione giggled at this and he smiled as they made their way across the entrance hall and the courtyard, to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey Potty, Mudblood, what do you think you're doing? The Slytherin's have the Quidditch pitch today!" Yelled Malfoy from behind the pair.

"Oh we know, Malfoy," Harry said, spinning around to look at Malfoy with a Slytherin smirk adorning his face. "And if I were you then I would be getting my pale ass down there as soon as possible," he added before turning back to Hermione and putting his arm around her shoulders. She seemed to be really struggling not to laugh as they started to walk away.

But they hadn't taken even two steps when Draco grabbed onto Hermione's arm and forced them to backtrack. He leaned down close to Hermione and Harry caught the threatening words he whispered in her ear, "don't think that I haven't forgotten about this morning Granger."

Hermione moved Harry's arm so that she could turn and face Malfoy. Grabbing onto his green tie in a motion so fast that it made Malfoy visibly flinch. "I'm not going to hit you _Draco_," she said his name low and soft, almost lovingly from Harry's point of view, as she tugged him towards her until he was on her eye level, "all I was going to say," Hermione paused, looking into his stormy grey eyes, now close enough to feel his breath on her lips, "is good. I wouldn't wish for you to ever forget it."

Harry snorted as she pushed Malfoy away from her, leaving him looking very confused and they continued towards the pitch.

"Look here comes Harry and Hermione," Ron called happily then added, "and there's your twin and his Italian boyfriend," to Luna who just nodded as she watched Zabini walking beside a red faced Malfoy. _Is he _blushing_, _she wondered silently.

"Hey Ron, Luna," Hermione said, plopping down beside Luna. "So what's this about you having a twin, I didn't know that you had one?"

"I didn't know either," Luna replied with a shrug, "but Ronald says that I have one, so I believe him."

Harry snorted softly as he listened to Luna explaining her strange way of thinking to his straight forward, factual friend. Well partly that and partly the fact that Crabbe was now trying to mount his broom for the third time, but fell face down in the mud again.

"O..kay," Said Hermione's voice and Harry knew that she was desperate to hear how this strange idea had came about, she hated being confused, "Ron, explain?"

"It's just a joke," came the reply from his best friend, "Luna said that Bletchly looked like a Weasley with his red hair and blue eyes, so I said that Malfoy was _her_ twin because they're both pale with white blonde hair and grey eyes."

Hermione burst out laughing, aparantly finding the idea of Malfoy and Luna being twins highly amusing.

"What's so funny Mudblood?" Malfoy snapped as he watched Hermione clutching her stomach and trying to halt the laughter long enough to answer him.

"You..." Hermione giggled, as she pointed at Malfoy, "and her," she snorted again, gesturing to Luna- who Harry saw was now blushing because Zabini was eyeing her up from his position behind Malfoy. Hermione was still giggling in a most un-Slytherin-like manner.

When Hermione noticed Luna's blush she seemed to sober a little and told him off for making it in the firstplace, however funny she might think it was. "Don't be embarrassed Luna, you should just be pissed off at Ron for making a joke like that. You and Malfoy twins, ha funny. Who would ever... and I mean ever want to be related to that thing," Hermione said, regaining her Slytherin composure and sneering while Draco glared at her.

"How dare you?!..." Malfoy snapped in anger and stormed up to her to tell her off but Hermione interrupted him, she was refusing to take his shit.

"How dare you speak to me like that, do you even know who I am?" Hermione said mocking Malfoy by acting just like him.

"As much as we would love to see Malfoy get his ass kicked again," Fat Fred said coming in between them.

"And we would really _love_ to see that, but we have a problem," Fat George said looking up at the Ravenclaw Quidditch Tower where a few 5th year Ravenclaw students were with Seamus, Dean, Ritchie and McLaggen

"What's the problem?" Harry asked trying, but failing to see what the Ravenclaws were doing that caused any sort of issue.

"Well you see," George started but Fred interrupted... "We tried to convince Lucian Bole that he can't fly without a broom, but still he doesn't believe us."

"So..." the Twins said together, "he's about to throw himself off the tower..."

"What! He about to throw himself off the Ravenclaw Quidditch Tower to prove you guys wrong?!" Hermione yelled frantically as she ran towards the tower with Malfoy close behind her.

_Merlin, this isn't good, _Harry thought, frowning and suddenly thinking that getting people with brooms- or without brooms apparently- this pissed.

"We thought he was just joking," Fred said as he and Harry also ran for Ravenclaw stand tower.

"You don't joke with drunk people like that," Harry yelled as they bounded up to the tower and all the way to the back of the benches.

"Wait Lucian is drunk, what! How?" Zabini said speaking for the first time since they got to the field.

"Don't do it Bole!" Harry heard Dean yelled as they got closer, and as thankfully Zabini seemed to forget about enquiring about why Bole was drunk in the first place.

"Move" Malfoy shouted as he made his way to Bole. "Lucian don't do it mate," he said watching one of his teammates look down at his death.

"Draco, don't came any closer, cause I'm going to prove to those fucking Fat Twins how wrong they are."

The world around them seemed to slow and Harry shut his eyes as Bole made the jump.

"NO!" everyone yelled as they watched the Slytherin fall through the empty air.

"Aresto Momentum," someone intoned from below and as the spell hit Bole his fall slowed, until he stopped a mere inch away from the ground.

_Neville..._ Harry sighed in relief, recognising the voice and thanking Merlin that they hadn't caused a student's death after all.

"It's Neville," Hermione said from beside Harry as she remembered that he had been wearing all black , Slytherin tie with white skinny jeans.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Neville yelled up at all of them as they all looked down at him from the tower while Bole just burst out laughing.

"What a rush," Bole said as he looked up at Neville and then looked up from where he jumped off from to yell up at the Twins, "see you fat fucks, I _can_ fly without a broom."

"Mate you totally flew, that was awesome," another piss drunk Slytherin said, stumbling up to Bole and sitting down with his teammate while everyone up in the Ravenclaw Quidditch Tower came running to the three boys down below.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LUCIAN?!" Malfoy and Zabin yelled, now that they had realised that Bole was out of danger.

"He was thinking he could fly..." Luna said in her dreamy voice, causing Harry to snort softly.

"And we guess he proved us wrong," the Twins chuckled.

"Shut up that's not funny he could have died!' Hermione shouted, pushing the twins aside and coming up to stand between Zabini and Malfoy.

_How to placate her? Hmmm... It's impossible..._ Harry thought, therefore he might as well just annoy her. "Well... Now, he can say that he's the boy-who-lived-after-jumping-off-the-Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Tower... drunk," he said with clear amusement coloring his voice.

"HELP!" came a shout from behind the group. Harry turned back to the field to see Marcus Flint running up to them, clearly terrified.

"What's happening now?" Ron asked him, looking at Flint trying to catch his breath.

"It's gone, one minute it was in my hand then the next it's disappeared... it was like magic," Flint said- _I'm sure I remember telling Uncle Vernon that once,_ Harry thought with a small smile- "and now Madam Hooch is going to kill me for losing it.

"I bet the Nargles took it," Luna said getting Flint's full attention.

Flint's eyes widened, "really, Nargles?" he asked quiet seriously.

"Yes, they infest mistletoe and are mischievous thieves so here," Luna told him, holding out her butterbeer cork necklace, "this keeps the Nargles away."

"Your fucking joking right?" Malfoy said incredulously before asking his teammate inpatiently, crossing his arms, "Nargles? And exactly what is it that you lost Marcus?"

"I ... I lost The Golden Snitch," Flint said with a smile on his face as he played with Butterbeer cork necklace that was now around his neck, "but that's not all, Greg and Vince let the Bludgers loose and now... Bludgers are after all of us."

Flint was starting to sound a little pathetic to Harry's ears, not that it wasn't funny of course.

"Are you drunk too Flint?" Zabini asked.

"NO!" Marcus smiled and giggled like a little girl.

"Are all of you drunk?" Zabini asked the other Slytherin's who had been on the drinking team, with a small sigh.

"Drunk, us, no..." said Montague laughing along with Flint and Bole.

"_Great_ they're fucking drunk," Malfoy muttered, walking back to the field with Zabini, to stop the Bludgers and find the snitch.

While his least favourite Slytherin stormed off toward the pitch, Harry turned to Neville wanting to know what the boy was doing there. "Neville what were you doing out here? I thought you were fucking that little Greengrass girl?" he asked.

"I _was_, but _now_ I'm hiding from Greengrass' older sister and Nott. Did you guys know that Astoria Greengrass is dating Theodore Nott?" Neville said smirking, clearly thinking it was funny that he was impersonating Theodore Nott and shagging his girl. "Nott walked in on us..."

"No way Longbottom you shagged Astoria Greengrass!" Bole and Montague said with drunken awe. Bole put in ,"Theodore has been trying to hit that for well over three months." They walked away from Ravenclaw tower, leaving Hermione and drunk Flint behind them.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Neville walked off with Bole and Montague to begin telling the boys exactly what he did to Astoria Greengrass in the fourth floor boys bathroom. Hermione turned away from them, not really wanting to join that particular conversation- not while Neville was acting like a womanizer at least.

"Hello," Flint said, also not following the group and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Have I seen you before?" he asked as Hermione stiffened.

"Yes Flint," Hermione replied as Flint put half his drunken weight on her small body, "it's me, Hermione..."

"Oh," Flint said, "well do you want to hear a secret Hermione? But you have to promise not to tell Granger," he whispered softly in her ear as she helped him walk back towards the castle.

"I _am _Gra..."

"Shh Hermione," he said, putting a finger over her lips, "Granger might hear us."

"Okay Flint-"

"Marcus," he interrupted.

She sighed, now getting pretty curious as she put an arm around his waist to balance him. "Alright _Marcus_, tell me this secret."

"Well..." Marcus began, "have you ever wondered why Draco hates Granger so much?" He stumbled and would have fallen if it wasn't for Hermione holding on to him.

"It's because I... It's because she's a Mudblood, Gryffindor _and_ Harry Potter's best friend," Hermione answered while Marcus shook his head in a 'no' to each answer that she gave him. "Then why _does_ he hate me... I mean _her_ so much?"

"Because," Marcus softly whispered, not catching Hermione's slip ups, "Granger's the one girl that he can never have and it kills him."

Hermione cocked her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he likes her so much... Maybe even loves her..."

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,**

**WHO DOES LUNA HAVE A CRUSH ON ? GUESS.**

**AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS NEVILLE IS IMPERSONATING THEODORE NOTT , A LITTLE TO WELL.**

**REVIEW , REVIEW PLEASE !!!**


	6. Neville Fights Back

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER SIX ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ NEVILLE FIGHTS BACK ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

Entering the Charms class early, Hermione took a seat next to Luna, who was spacing out like usual in the back of the class, and stared blankly at her open text book as she let what a drunken Marcus flint had told her.

_"Because," Marcus softly whispered, not catching Hermione's slip ups, "Granger's the one girl that he can never have and it kills him."_

_Hermione cocked her head in confusion. "Why?"_

_"Because he likes her so much... Maybe even loves her..."_

_Loves her, loves _me? That was all that kept spinning around in Hermione's head and she was unsure about how she felt about this new information. Ron who sat upon the top of his desk four rows down from her with Harry was impersonating Pansy Parkinson- and doing a good job of it too- and was informing anyone who would listen about what had happened with Bole by the Ravenclaw Quidditch tower. Not that Hermione heard this. Her mind was too scrambled to pay attention to anything other than her convoluted thoughts.

"Can you believe just how furious Madam Pomfrey was when she saw that the whole Slytherin Quidditch Team was intoxicated?" Hermione vaguely heard Harry say to Ginny, who was sitting in his lap.

"Yes," Ron said quickly, answering for Ginny, as he then started talking about what happened when Proffesor Snape- who was already enraged from spending an hour in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom trying to get a crying Pansy Parkinson to leave before Myrtle flooded it- found out about his Quidditch Team and actually took one hundred points off of Slytherin and gave them a months worth of detentions. It didn't help their case that they were completely unable to remember why they were drunk from the charms that the Twins had placed upon them.

As Malfoy heard Ron going on about what had happened by the Quidditch pitch he turned to Zabini and Hermione moved her uncomprehending eyes up from the Charms text- she caught Malfoy's eye and he decided to give her the most disgusting glare as she attempted to keep her face expressionless like a Slytherin, then countered his glare with the most evil smile that she could muster.

Luna, who was watching her, passed Hermione a note asking _'Why are you smiling at Draco?'_

Looking away from the uneasy Malfoy who was stirring in his seat as he started up a conversation with Zabini, she answered with a smirk. _'Oh, it's nothing.'_

"Luna, can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione asked, turning her head so that she could see Luna's blonde head nodding a 'yes'.

Snatching the parchment back she wrote, _'Why did you blush when Ron made that joke about you and Malfoy being twins? And _I_ know that it was not because you were embarrassed Luna.'_

As Luna read the parchment Hermione passed her ,Luna blushed again as she spoke with a small smile, "you caught that, huh?"

"I think that it was pretty obvious." She told her with a nod and then wrote, _'But why? Malfoy, he's a fucking asshole.'_

"What?!" Luna all but shouted making Malfoy and Zabini turn, wondering exactly why she was shouting. "It's not him!" she exclaimed more quietly, snatching that parchement back to clarify. _'Blaise Zabini I like... NOT Draco.'_

"What?!" was shouted in the classroom for the second time in the space of a few minutes and this time everyone stopped whatever conversation they were having to look up at her; not really caring about this Hermione carried on talking to her friend, "what do you see in him? Well I suppose we all know _what_ you see in him, but still."

Picking up the yellow feathered quill Luna told her, _'Well it happened on the Express when we were coming to Hogwart's this year. I was reading the Quibbler upside down and wearing my Spectrespecs and not really watching where I was going. So I accidentally walked straight into the boys changing room and looked up to find Blasie with not shirt on- and I have to say that he's one good looking Slytherin. Anyway, I just stared at him because he's the first person I've ever seen who doesn't have loads of Wrackspurts floating through their ears to make their brains go all fuzzy._

Reading this Hermione hid her inner smile with an outer Slytherin smirk, thinking about just how funny it was that Luna, despite her abnormalities, was just like any other girl when it came to boys. She looked over at said Snake and checking him out agreed that Zabini was one good looking guy- _so is Malfoy,_ a traitorous voices inside her whispered softly as her eyes scanned over him- she shook her head and turned back to Luna.

"But I do have to say that I really prefer chocolate over vanilla or caramel," Luna whispered quietly in her left ear before breaking into giggles.

Then, hearing the door to the Charms Classroom bursting open, Hermione turned to see the Twins practically collapse into the room breathing hard and come to a staggering stop before her desk.

"Neville-"

"Nott-"

"Greengrass-"

"Outside."

Was the warning that came from the breathless Twins.

Standing up as fast as was possible, Hermione ran out of the classroom with Luna, Ron, and Harry and Ginny right behind her, not sure of exactly what was going on. Bursting through the door she saw Neville in a harsh duel with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, as Astoria yelled hysterically for them to stop.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Watching the Weasel's fat twin brothers come running into the classroom and then seeing Granger exiting the room with them and her little gang tailing her, Draco decided to wait a good minute before leaving the room to see just what was going on. Walking through the Charms door Draco had the wind knocked out of him as Granger tackled him to the ground to help him avoid being hit with the Furnunculus hex that Theodore had just send at Longbottom.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco yelled, partly talking about the situation and partly about the fact that Granger was on top of him. _You like it,_ said that horrible part of his mind that ignored house rivalry,_ you like _her,_ always have._

"Shut up," Granger told him loudly, putting her hand across his mouth to silence him, "and help me stop them."

Granger stood up and Draco now saw that there were sardines coming out of Potter's nose and Weaslette was helping him up so that she could take him to the Hospital Wing. Draco couldn't see Weaselbee anywhere but then he felt something crawling up his right leg and looking down blanched, a red weasel with a white stomach and baby blue eyes was nearing his thigh. "Get off me," he said loudly, making the weasel jump off of him and run to Hermione- _Granger_- who picked him up.

_Finally, _Draco thought with a smirk,_ my Weasel insults can properly match their Ferret ones. Weasley's a Weasel, Weasley's a Weasel..._ his mind sang in pleasure.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

It was at this point that Blaise had slipped out of the classroom, passed Flitwick who he could hear had just started teaching, and out into the hallway, where he stood beside Draco just as a purple light exploded out of Longbottom's wand and going to the Lovegood girl by mistake.

He ran to her and shielded agains that Tarantallegra that Longbottom had meant for Daphne. Looking down at the girl in his arms Blaise noticed how small and petite she was, all the while checking that she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay Lovegood?" Blaise asked with true concern.

"I'm... I'm fine, thank you for saving me," Lovegood smiled, "but now I think that it's time for me to save you," she finished as Daphne sent a Jelly-Leg's Hex Nevilles way. Lovegood carefully shielded them both from harm and he didn't notice how hot her face got as Blaise put his arms around her waist and picked her up as he made a run for it; now she was trapped between a wall and had her arms around his neck. He didn't even notice how Lovegood was staring into his eyes as he said, "Thank you Luna."

Luna blushed.

"HEY, LOVE BIRDS!" Fred yelled, "HELP ME OUT OF HERE AND THEN YOU GUYS CAN SNOG ALL YOU WANT."

Blaise now the one blushing, let Luna go so that she could run to Fred, who was kneeling over his twin's body as his limbs had snapped together as a Body Bind from Theo came into contact with him. "What's the counter curse," Blaise heard Fred saying frantically, panicking a little.

"Finite," Luna said simply, and as Blaise saw George _or was it Fred_ come back to life.

Now running to the group that was made up of the Twins, Luna and Blaise, was Hermione, who had a transfigured weasel in her left hand- who Blaise could only assume was Ronald Weasley- while Draco had his right arm around her and shielded them from the spells, hexes and jinxes that where flying in the air around them.

"Is everyone okay," Hermione asked as she looked at George with concern, while Draco still had his hold on her and Weasley was trying to bite him. Blaise carefully didn't point out Draco and Hermione's proximity- who he knew that Draco wanted more than anything and, thought Draco was unlikely to admit it, loved more than anything as well- and hoped that they stayed like that- with his arm wrapped around her waist possessively and her body leaning into his- for just a little while longer.

Unfortunately the stares of the group cause them to move apart as Hermione began to command the rest of the group. "Okay then, Fred, George you take Neville out. Luna and myself will get Greengrass. Draco, Zabini, you guys take Nott."

The fact that was lost on the rest of the group- including Hermione- but not Blasie was the fact that she had slipped in her orders and called Draco, Draco and not Malfoy. It said something to him but she and the rest of the group were unlikely to remember that it had ever occurred the moment that the duel was over anyway.

A yell of 'petrificus totalus' was heard all around and rendered the three duellers completely immobile, arms and legs snapped together as they fell down from the lack of balance.

Stopping the duel, Astoria Greengrass ran to Longbottom to make sure that he was okay before going to her sister and Theodore and telling him in a dangerously low tone that she knew that he was only dating her because he was trying to get into her pants; before breaking off their relationship and saying that she loved Longbottom even if he _was_ a Gryffindor.

Following Astoria, Hermione knelt between the pairs lifeless bodies. "Are both of you going to stop fighting my friend or do I have to keep you this way permanently," she said threateningly. "Blink once for yes and twice for no... Oh, and don't think for one minute that I won't leave you here like this for Filch to find." Never having seen the _'mudblood'_ this furious before Daphne and Theo both blinked once and Blaise kept quiet as she performed the counter-curse- still sneering at his housemates- as Luna helped Longbottom.

Theodore stood quickly and pushed past Blaise and Draco, storming down the hall after shooting daggers at Longbottom, who had his arms around his now ex and was kissing the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulders, and back into the charms corridor. Blaise could practically hear Theodore's thoughts, _'he can fucking have that slut for all I care;'_ and saw Daphne's internal battle as she saw just how happy Neville Longbottom was making her little sister.

"Well," Fred said, standing behind the new couple, "I think that it's time for us to leave. Come on George, we have to go to the Hospital Wing again."

"Yeah, lets go see sardines come out of Harry's nose," George said back to his twin with a smirk and walked up to Hermione. "Hey, I think that we should take the Weasel... um... I mean Ron, up with us," he added to Hermione, correcting himself as Ron snarled viciously at the word _Weasel._

"I don't think that giving them Ron was a good idea," Luna told Blaise out of nowhere before turning to walk down the same corridor that Theo had just taken, back to Charms. Blaise followed without another word.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Hermione watched Luna walk away with a dreamy smile, that she suspected Blaise had something to do with, adorning her face.

"Being Head Boy and girl," Draco said from beside her- _no not _Draco, Malfoy_, always Malfoy_- "I would give you all detention with Snape, but, seeing as Snape is still has to deal with Parkinson and the whole Slythering Quidditch Team, I'm going to let it go," he finished. "Now get to class all of you!"

Hermione watched Neville kiss Astoria goodbye and as her sister walked up to them, pulling Neville away from the younger Greengrass and told her that she'd be able to see Neville after class... And after she'd had a nice long chat with him. Thought she did say all this with a smile, clearly not liking Neville's Gryiffindor status but enjoying how happy Astoria was with him, as she dragged Neville to class.

Hermione was actually a little sick of seeing them snog like they were never going to see eachother again and started to walk away, only to have _Malfoy_ run past her and block her way. Glaring at him, Hermione crossed her arms and tried to go around him, but he just moved with her. "What the hell Malfoy?!" Hermione sneered in annoyance and looked up at him.

"I need to talk to you," was all he said.

"Talk about what? That you secretly love me, or something like that," Hermione teased, before bursting out laughing as Draco went stiff and a nervous look passed across his features.

"Ha!" Hermione exclaimed, "you should see your face, it was just priceless."

Draco looked at her for a second, seeming lost in thought and a small smile replacing the fear on his face. Then that emotion was covered too and he snarled at her, "all I wanted to say is that this stays between us. My house doesn't need any more points taken away and neither does yours, got it?"

Draco stormed away then, leaving Hermione, feeling guilty, alone in the corridor to clean up Harry's sardines and walk back to Charms, thinking that maybe she had gone too far this time.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! and VOTE on my Poll that's on my Profile : Which Harry Potter COUPLE should I write about next ?**


	7. Stuck to You

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER SEVEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ STUCK TO YOU ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

Walking back into the Charms classroom Hermione saw Professor Flitwick standing on top of a stack of thick charms tomes- _you shouldn't treat books like that,_ Hermione thought with a frown- and was glad to see that he didn't look as if he was about to punish her for attending his class late.

"Nice to see you Ms. Granger," he said with a smile, "Mr. Malfoy just told me about the heads meeting. Take out your textbook and turn to page Three Hundred & Forty Nine, and as for everyone else who came in late I'm afraid that I'll be seeing you all in detention tomorrow night at eight pm. Surprised that Malfoy covered for her, Hermione looked around the room at the rest of the latecomers groaned.

Taking her seat and deciding that she no longer cared about what she had said to Malfoy or how it might have made him feel, turning to the designated page in her textbook and read the title of the spell that they would be learning in todays lesson.

_The Epoximise Charm,_ Hermione read,_ is a spell that sticks one object to another as if with glue. Unlike the Permanant sticking Charm that is often used to hang pictures, the effects of this charm will eventually wear off._

"Right class. Look at the person that is sitting beside you because that person will be your partner for todays lesson," Proffesor Flitwick said as she turned towards Luna and had the most brilliant idea.

"Now class," Flitwick was saying at the rooms head, "repeat after me. Ee-POX-i-mise," he said carefully. If there was one thing that everyone knew about charms it was that saying the incantation the slightest bit wrong could have disastrous results. Hermione still remembered Flitwick's warning from their very first class about Wizard Baruffio who had said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest- she'd always just assumed that that hadn't been his actual intention.

Professor Flitwick repeated the charm over and over until he was certain that everyone was saying it correctly, before making them all stand and face their respective partners. Walking down the stack of books Professor Flitwick made his way to Ernie Macmillan and his partner Cho Chang. "Now class, for this charm to work you have to point your wand at the first object- in this case person- and say the charm, before pointing at the object that you desire for it to be affixed to. Ms. Chang," the Professor said looking up at the girl with long black hair, deep brown eyes and several freckles, who was clearly of Chinese decent and asking her if she would like to demonstrate for the class.

With a nod Cho looked straight at the stout-looking Ernie and his blonde hair and lifted her wand. With a point at Macmillan Cho said in a clear voice, "_epoximise,_" before pointing it at the desk, causing the boy's body and the wood to stick together.

"Oh excellent, well done Ms. Chang," their half goblin Professor congratulated happily as he watched Ernie trying to pull his body off of the desk. Hermione, also enjoying Ernie's trouble, thought that she was going to have a lot of fun playing with this particular charm.

Professor Flitwick removed the charm cast upon Ermie and turned to the whole class. "Everyone please practice this charm two or three times with your partner, but please make sure that you don't glue your partner to anything dangerous," he warned. "Now begin!"

Before Luna or Hermione had a chance to begin the practice Flitwick made his way over to Hermione to ask where Harry and the four Weasley's were. "They're in the Hospital Wing Professor," she told him, "they got into a fight."

"Oh, very well then. Please continue," he said, walking over to Michael Corner who was trying to pull his hands free of his own head but was failing miserably, as his partner Padma Patil found herself overcome with giggles at the spectacle.

Hermione turned back to Luna to let her practice the charm first. "Okay then Luna," she said, "hit me with your best shot."

Nodding, Luna pointed her wand at her before at the chair that she was standing beside and Hermione found herself connected to the wood as if she and the chair were the opposite ends of a magnet.

"It seems like you're stuck Granger," Malfoy said as Blaise hit him with the charm so that his hands and ankles stuck together as if with superglue.

Luna muttered the counter curse upon Hermione and she walked over to Malfoy.

"No you mean that _you're _stuck Malfoy. How about a little advice for you, because Harry won't be helping you avoid ending up in Azkaban next time you fuck up. So when your their I'd advise you not to stay in that position for too long unless you want to find yourself losing you virginity from behind," Hermione said with a decidedly smug Slytherin smirk on her face and it grew as Blasie snickered while removing the charm off of Malfoy.

"Oh you think that that's funny do you?" Malfoy snarled, walking over to her, circling around behind her and only stopping once he was so close to her body that his chest and her back were touching. "But I think that what you mean is that you wish that you could lose your virginity from behind," Malfoy whispered in her ear and giving a pelvic thrust as he grabbed her hips.

Turning around to face Malfoy who still had his hold on her . Hermione put a great big smirk on her face as she stood on her tippy toes and whispered for Malfoy's ears only. "Correction. You wish that you could hit this from behind. And who says that I'm a virgin from behind anyways?" She bit his earlobe before turning away from him, hips swinging as she went back towards Luna.

_Merlin, this girl going to be the death of me,_ was Malfoys only coherent thought as she left.

Hermione left the astonished Malfoy behind and plopped back down next to Luna, who was spacing out- _no surprises there then-_ and asked, "So... Where were we."

"Well I think that it was your turn to practice the charm," Luna replied looking at her partly, but mostly at Blaise who she knew was still in Luna's misty line of sight.

"Okay, but practice one more time Luna just to make sure that you have it," Hermione said, adding in her head that she wouldn't be able to say the incantation after Hermione's turn anyway so she had better get the practice in now. She did so, sticking Hermione's fingers together quickly and reversing it with a bored wave of her wand.

"Okay then, I think that it's my turn." Hermione smirked evilly, grabbing Luna's pale arm, making her and Luna jump off of the table. "You stand right here okay," she said smiling behind the blonde girl as she positioned her so that she was facing the chatting Slytherin pair.

"Luna please just close your eyes and consider this a birthday present from me," Hermione whispered into the Ravenclaw's ear.

"But my birthday isn't for another two days," Luna told her even as she let her eyes flutter closed.

"I know," she replied with a small smile as she let a muttered, "epoximise," leave her lips.

The second that the charm came out of Hermione's mouth Luna went flying away from her and over their table, knocking down anything in her path to the Slytherin's.

"ZABINI!" Hermione warned loudly as Luna flew at him full force and saw him look up just in time for them to connect.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Luna shut her eyes tightly as she saw Blaise look up to see who had called his name, only to find her flying straight at him. She tried not to scream as her body collided with his in an impact so strong that Blaise fell backwards with her on top of him and their lips stuck together. They both winced slightly from the impact and Luna opened her eyes wide as she realised the position that they were in.

_Merlin's beard,_ she thought fractically,_ I'm kissing BLAISE ZABINI!_

Luna heard Draco asking Blaise if he was alright and Hermione's amused comments of, "I don't think that he can answer you Malfoy, he looks... busy."

Draco didn't even snort so he obviously didn't think that it was funny. Nor did Luna for that matter. She was terrified and elated all at the same time. The horror was winning out though at the moment. Especially as now Blaise was trying to sit up which left Luna straddling him in a manner not polite for public and hearing Seamus was shouting loud enough to gain the attention of the whole class.

"LOOK EVERYONE," he said loudly, "LUNA AND ZABINI ARE SNOGGING!"

"Shut up Finnegan," said Draco and Luna would have smiled if her mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied at that moment at his attempt to protect his friend's reputation a little.

Blaise had now managed to get her into a slightly- only slightly- less provocative position and Luna was very pleased about this as she could see Professor Flitwick coming towards them. Even her teacher's approach though couldn't stop Luna from noticing just how soft Blaise's lips were, and had she known it, Blaise was thinking the same of hers... And more... _Hot, sexy, gorgeous, horny, beautiful, sex. Merlin help me..._ Was Blaise's current convoluted stream of consciousness as Luna shifted again and he held back a moan.

"Now Mr. Zabini, Ms. Lovegood, try to pull apart," Luna's head of house told them after performing the counter curse.

Doing as the Professor said Luna put her hands on Blaises shoulders and pulled as hard as she could, but nothing happened, they were still stuck.

_If I ever get out of this mess , I'm going to kill you Hermione Granger. _Luna thought with a uncommon frown on her face. _And then hug you to death,_ she added as an after thought.

"Okay then, let me try a few more spells," Flitwick said and muttered spell after spell... To no affect.

Huh_ Well,_ Luna thought with a sigh, _I suppose being stuck to Blaise's lips isn't really anything to complain about._

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

_If only they knew that I'd done it wandlessly so that only I was the only one who could undo it and that they were just going to have to wait until it wore off..._ Was Hermione's amused thought as she watched Professor flitwick trying to unstick her friend from her crush.

"Why are you smiling," Malfoy asked looking towards her.

"Because of you pretty face Draco," Hermione replied sarcastically, not noticing that she had called him Draco, smiling innocently.

"Pretty? Malfoy's are not _pretty_ Granger, handsome, good-looking, sexy, yes, but pretty, no," he said now towering over her.

"Whatever you say Princess," Hermione said rolling her caramel eyes towards the ceiling.

While Hermione and Malfoy argued Professor Flitwick told the lip locking couple that they should go to the Hospital Wing. At this rate half the charms class was going to be there. "Maybe Madame Pomfrey can help, if not you're just going to have to wait until it wears off."

Hermione didn't see Blaise rolling his baby blue eyes partly at the fact that their Professor couldn't fix their problem and partly at the fact that she was now fighting with Malfoy like they were an old married couple. He thought that _t__hey needed to shag, and soon, just to relieve the tension_, as he carefully stood with Luna in his arms and placed her back on the floor before leaving to join Potter and the Weasley's.

Hermione and Malfoy were still having a ridiculous fight.

"Whatever, you seriously need to back the fuck off, because _your_ fucking breath stinks!" Hermione said loudly in response to an insult from Malfoy and shoved him hard.

"Don't fucking touch me, and my breath doesn't stink," Malfoy said a little louder and Hermione shoved him again.

Malfoy grabbed her right wrist tightly and said in a low voice and a gesture to Luna and Blaise who were just leaving- Luna walking backwards in Blaise's embrace as Flitwick opened the door for them- , "I know that you got them stuck like that on purpose!"

They fought and the currently unobservant Hermione also didn't see a Hufflepuff named , Zacharias Smith, watching them with true annoyance etched deeply into his face. He was tired of seeing the pair constantly fight. _Why can't stupid Gryffindor's and Slytherin's just get along,_ Zacharias though as Hermione's trick also flickered through the Hufflepuff's mind, just ready to be used. Thanking Merlin that no one was looking his way as he said the enchantment at the Head Boy and Girl , that would leave Granger's right hand entwine with Malfoy's left.

The members of the class still watching them fight saw as a blue light shot at them from somewhere at the front of the class.

Still not paying attention to her surroundings Hermione didn't notice that Malfoy's hand had moved from her wrist to become interweaved with her hand .

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please take your seats, or do I have to give you two a detention as well?" Flitwick asked in annoyance at the Heads.

Glaring at Malfoy, Hermione tried to snatch her hand back from the blonde , only to find that she took him with her.

"What the hell Granger," Malfoy snarled, "let go of me."

"No," Hermione responded with her own snarl, "_you_ let go of _me."_

"I'm not touching _you_, now let go," Malfoy shouted, pulling his hand away from her so hard that Hermione slammed straight into his chest.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Fllitwick asked as he watched Hermione and Malfoy try once again, to no avail, to pull their hands apart.

"WE'RE STUCK!" They shouted in an annoyed unison.

The guilty party sighed slightly as he listened to Hermione blame Malfoy- telling him that he did this and that _he_ had to fix it.

"I didn't do anything Granger!" Malfoy yelled.

Hermione snorted and muttered under her breath, "right... As if it's not just another stupid reason to get close to me."

_Merlin, I am going to kill whoever did this and make sure that they die a slow and painful death _Hermione thought.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Granger muttered something indistinguishable, and likely rude, under her breath and he snarled in annoyance again. "What did you say Granger... Speak up!"

She sneered- _Slytheriny, creepy on Granger,_ he thought- "I said that it's my fault because I'm a stupid little Mudblood and because I just want you sooo bad," she finished with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Draco watched as Granger gave up on their current little fight. _Only if she knew how badly I want her to want me._

"Well," Flitwick said beside them, "let's see if I can fix it. If not then your going to have to join your friends in the Hospital Wing."

Naturally, because the universe hated him, Flitwick couldn't fix it.

They picked up their belongings as Blaise and the Lovegood girl had and shrinking them down to size, left the Charms Classroom- hand in hand.

On the way up to the Hospital Wing everyone who was not in class saw notorious enemies Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger holding hands. Aristocratic Pureblood Prince- and the 'Mudblood'. Head Boy and Head Girl. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Apparently this wasn't that much of a shock to everybody.

"Oh Merlin, it finally happened," whispered a third year Hufflepuff girl to her group of friends.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are dating," a sixth year Ravenclaw said loudly.

_So _this_ is what it would be like if Granger and I were dating and were holding hands in the halls, _Draco thought with a wistful inner smile as Granger picked up her pace and tried to ignore the staring.

"I can't believe that we're stuck together," Granger said, and Draco could practically hear her gritting her teeth.

"What," he retorted, lifting up their conjoined hands and knowing that he felt exactly opposite of what he was about to say, "you think that I'm _happy _about this."

Granger just snorted and burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing, glaring and daring people to comment.

Some people couldn't take a hint.

"Aw, look at those lovebirds," one Fat Twin joked while the other suggested that they were the cutest couple that he had ever seen in a girly voice.

"We knew one day you guys would end up together" -

"Yeah you know how the saying goes that there's always a thin line between Love and Hate"-

"Come on lets see you guys kiss" -

"Look even Luna and Zabini are participating" -

"Shut up," Granger snapped harshly, pulling Draco along behind her as she strode towards the Matron and left the fat twins laughing.

"Oh Dear, what's happened now?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she looked between him and Granger with true concern.

"We're stuck," Granger replied, gesturing at the intwined hands with her free one.

Looking around as Granger and Madame Pomfrey spoke, Draco saw that Weasley was back in his human form in the bed closest to him and still unconscious. _Aww... _Draco thought sadly, _Still, he was a Weasel for longer than I was a Ferret._ _And at least Ferret's are cute._ Potter was on the bed beside Weaselbee, looking pale and holding onto a bucket as sardines poured out of his nose- _must be a Golden Trio thing, having slimy creatures pouring out of you orifices. Look at Weasley and the slugs- _while Weaslette tried to comfort him and the Fat Twins jokes about it. On the bed opposite Potter's, Lovegood was sitting on Blaise's lap- lips still locked to his. _I guess that that means that Madame Pomfrey can't help us then. _

"What do you mean you can't fix it?!" Granger exclaimed as Draco started to pay attention to the conversation that was going on before him.

"Ms. Granger the only way to remove the Epoximise Charm is for the witch or wizard who cast it to perform the counter curse or wait until it wears off on it's own. I'm sorry but there's nothing that I can do for you," Madame Pomfreys said before walking off to get a new bucket for Potter and ordering the Twins out of the infirmary when they began to take blackmail pictures of the poor bloke. _Did I just feel sorry for Potter?_ Draco thought annoyed, then sighed, _well it's hard not to feel a little sorry for a guy who's had at least two buckets of sardines pour out of his nose._

"Well, this is just fucking great," Granger exclaimed, walking over to the bed beside Lovegood and Blaise as Draco followed behind, a frown marring his usually indifferent face.

_Why couldn't she just see how much I have changed since the war? Draco sighed ,looking at the girl of his dreams._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. A Fish Out Of Water

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸CHAPTER EIGHT¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ A FISH OUT OF WATER¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

"This is so boring, you know, just sitting here doing nothing," Draco said with a heavy sigh. Hermione merely rolled her eyes, not caring to answer him, as she watched Luna who had her eyes closed as Blaise tried to look anywhere but at her in a attempt to make everything less awkward between them and to not think of all the nasty things he could do to her as she shifted again.

_I should undo the charm_ Hermione thought , _but i won't._

Looking around, Hermione watched Harry sleeping soundly after the sardine hex had ceased to have an effect on him, with five full buckets of fish sitting beside his bed. After making sure that Harry was completely asleep Ginny had gone back to her class. Ron had woken up several times but wouldn't dare get out of bed because of how sore he felt (apparently _'transforming into an animal feels worse than a long day of Quidditch practice). _Hermione's eyes landed on Malfoy who was laying on his back with his eyes closed, looking at him she noticed for the first time ever as he lay there that there no trace of a smirk or snarl on his face, making him look handsome with his pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. _He looks more like his father than ever, _Hermione thought.

"He's just gorgeous, isn't he?" Draco said, clearly referring to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Me" Draco answered himself without even bothering to open his eyes and wearing a uncommon smile.

With a playful roll of her eyes Hermione said, "you know, I've never seen you smile before Malfoy; you should do it more often." She watched him open his eyes and sit up and stare at her; clearly Draco didn't know quite what to say to the complement that had just arrived form the most unlikely source.

Hermione held eye contact until Draco broke it to look up and see who it was who had just opened the doors to the infirmary. Flora Carrow was walking in looking infuriated as she was glued back to back with George and was having to enter the room backwards; the second twin walked in with Hestia Carrow- Flora's sister- on his back and had a matching murderous glare boring holes into Fred.

"Karma is a bitch," Hermione muttered, making Draco chuckle beside her and both sets of twins glare in their direction as they walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office.

Not even fifteen minutes after this incident Justin Finch-Fletchley walked into the room leading Susan Bones holding onto his hips, McLaggan gripping hers, Parvati had hold of McLaggen, Terry Boot was bound to Parvati with Matietta Edgecombe behind him.

"Are you guys-"

"Doing the conga?" Fred and George asked laughing as the emerged out of Madame Pomfrey's office with the Carrow Twins.

"You shouldn't be talking, fatties!" McLaggen spat out while pushing Susan and Justin roughly to make them walk faster. "Just look at yourselves."

Hermione looked on in amusement as Draco asked the sets of twins how this happened , with a hint of true laughter in his voice. Hermione had so rarely seen him truly humoured.

"It was _their_ fault," Flora replied with a glare.

Hestia nodded, matching her sister's glare once more. "Yeah, Professor Flitwick made us pair up with them because they had no idea what they were doing, so we let them practice after us.

"Well it's not our fault that that stupid spell ended up hitting the wall, bouncing off and going for us!" Fred shouted as his twin nodded enthusiastically until Hermione, and beside her Draco, burst out into peals of laughter.

Draco's true laugh went unmentioned by many though as Luna caught everyone's attention as she squealed in delight. "It wore off!"

Hermione shifted her attention onto her Ravenclaw friend as she wiped the tears the laughter caused off of her face and watched as Zabini hugged the blonde tightly - not looking as he wanted to let go - with a smile on his face before she had to get off of his lap.

Fixing her skirt Luna walked over to Madame Pomfrey to sign out as Zabini followed almost obediently, Hermione thought that Luna had definitely gotten his attention now, though, she thought, being stuck to his lips meant that there was no possibility of him missing her.

As they left the two sets of conjoined twins walked over to a pair of beds by the window and the little group of those stuck at the hip followed as McLaggen broke the silence periodically to yell at the Fat Twins.

Watching Zabini and Luna leave, Hermione turned to Malfoy who was sitting up straight. "What is Zabini like? He never says anything," she blurted out, curious as to what she had just pushed towards one of her best female friends.

"He's laid back and seems to enjoy observing all those around him, finding their weaknesses and strengths so that he can manipulate them later if need be," Malfoy replied with a small shrug.

"So he's the quiet, calculating and snobby type," Hermione summed up and added the term _attractive_ in her mind.

"I guess," Malfoy said, standing up and making her stand with him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Leaving," Malfoy said simply as he started to walk out of the infirmary, not bothering to sign out with Madame Pomfrey, "lunch starts in five minutes."

"What, no. I'm _not_ leaving this Hospital Wing with us still being stuck together like this," Hermione complained, pulling him with all her strength as she tried to walk back into Madame Pomfrey's domain but finding that the Slytherin was too strong to be deterred from leaving.

"Malfoy!" She puffed trying to make him stop as they hit the first of the moving staircases. "DRACO!"

"What?" Malfoy blurted in his annoyance, stopping in the middle of the corridor on the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked down at the floor and when she spoke it was in a small whisper that was most unlike her. "Please don't."

"Don't what Granger," he snapped turning back to where she had stopped in the deserted passage.

"Please don't make me go in there," she pleaded as she pointed at the doors to the Great Hall that were standing but a few meters away from them.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" The seemingly uncaring Slytherin asked, a little hurt.

"Yes- I mean no- I mean," Hermione paused and took a deep breath, "look I don't want to go in there because everyone is going to start staring and whispering about us."

"Okay fine," Malfoy muttered as he made his way back to the Main Stairs.

"Where are we going now then?"

"We're going down the stairs, Granger," Malfoy answered in a sweet voice.

"Really?" Hermione said in a mock surprised voice, "I didn't know that," then asked seriously, "but _why_ are we going down?"

Draco smirked. "Because the kitchens are there, of course. Where did you think I was taking you?" he added, "the Hufflepuff common room?"

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Leaving the hospital wing, Blaise watched the girl that had been sitting on his lap not too long ago as she skipped and danced down the hall. Keeping quiet and sticking to the shadows he followed her. Stopping in the middle of an unimportant corridor Lovegood turned to face a portrait.

"Hello there Barnabas the Barmy," the Raven said in her dreamy tones.

"Hello Luna," the portrait of Banabas greeted, "how nice to see you.

As he observed Lovegood, Blaise noticed how very dream-like and creative Luna was as she spoke to the self proclaimed 'barmy' portrait before her.

"So," she asked him, "how's the training going?"

"Not very well I must say, you know how trolls are."

"Not very intelligent creatures but I know that you won't give up; one day trolls will know how to dance the ballet," Lovegood said as she passed by the hidden entrance to the Come and Go room and went on her way.

_This girl is really intriguing,_ Blaise thought, walking by the painting that she had been speaking with. Turning a corner and making his way down the bewitched staircase, Blaise lost sight of the unusual blonde that he was following. _Where did she go?_ He wondered, scanning the whole area for the girl.

Luna though had had a feeling that Blaise was following her and had pretended not to notice as she made conversation with Barnabas the Barmy and had ran as soon as she had turned the corner at the end of the corridor and to the stairs before hiding behind the first door that she came upon, which just so happened to be a broom closet.

She watched as he searched for her through the crack of the door before emerging from the closet and walking down the stairs, making sure that he couldn't glimpse her.

Walking right behind him Luna leaned in, "are you looking for me?" she whispered and he stiffened.

_Fuck!_ Was Blaise's only thought as he was caught in the act and turned on the spot to face a smiling Luna Lovegood.

"Excuse me?" he said trying to play it cool, looking at the blonde girl.

"You're excused," Lovegood joked as she watched the quiet black boy who was standing on the step below her.

Blaise looked at her confuses, almost believing the vicious rumours, that Luna Lovedgood was 'loony'.

"But I asked if you were looking for me."

"Why would I look for you?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you were. I guess that I was wrong." The raven shrugged uncaringly and walked around him, leaving a slightly shaken Blaise alone at the bottom of the Main Stair, watching his new fascination enter the Great Hall.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Entering the Hogwart's kitchens hand in hand, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, the unlikeliest pair, watched a purple jumper clad house elf pop into existence before them. The jumper with its central pink duck was lurid and made a very eye catching outfit when you considered that green shorts and mismatched orange and blue socks that it had been paired with; the clothing identified the elf easily: Dobby.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," the green eyed elf greeted.

"Dobby, how nice to see you," Hermione said to her elf friend and was pleased to see that beside her Draco greeted his ex-house elf with a warm smile.

"How may Dobby be of assistance to you," the overly helpful elf questioned, freedom hadn't dampened his desire to serve one little bit.

"I can see that the class has been helping you."

"Class?" Draco asked, raising an interested eyebrow at her statement.

"Oh yes Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger here has a class for us house elves. She teaches us about literature and how to speak correctly."

"That's very nice of you Granger," Draco said with that smile that seemed to becoming ever more common as the day wore on.

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. "Um... Thanks Malfoy." _Draco,_ she thought, _that's who he is when he's being nice. _Embarrassed more by her blush she quickly spoke once again, "Dobby would you please get us some food, I'm starving."

Dobby ushered them towards one of the four kitchen tables asking exactly what it was that he could get them as he did so.

"Creamy tomato soup with grilled cheese, please," Hermione requested as she took a seat at what was, above in the Great Hall, the Slytherin table. She didn't even notice.

"And I'll have Chicken Parmesan," Draco ordered as he took his seat beside her thinking, _man, I need to stop hanging out with Blaise so much; damn Italian food._

With a pleased nod Dobby was gone and Hermione was left alone with Draco who seemed to want to at least attempt conversation. "So..." he began in a way that she thought was a little cute and funny; it was odd for _Malfoy _to be trying to break the silence. Hermione decided that she should tease him some more.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous Granger?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, sliding down the bench to get a little closer to her 'enemy'. "Maybe because we're alone in the kitchen and you have only me to keep you company?"

She wanted to laugh until it hurt as Draco's look shifted into one that said 'I am a fish and I'm out of water' with his big round eyes and mouth wide open. _Breath Hermione, breath,_ she told herself as Draco 'nothing can faze me' Malfoy struggled to formulate a sentence.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, Blaise Zabini was bored out of his mind; not bothering to pay attention to the fact that everyone at his house table was talking about what happened to him in charms class as well as Draco and Granger and that Neville Longbottom was at their table with Astoria Greengrass. Blaise looked around; watching his Head of House stab at his steak at the faculty's table and glare at anyone who dared to look at him; away from Snape and at the strange acting Gryffindor's eating, or in a couple of cases preening and glaring.

Blaise's blue eyes focused on the two biggest anomalies at the lion's table: two Slytherin's. _What the hell?_ He thought, confusion flooding his usually focused mind as he watched the Carrow Twins yelling at their Gryffindor counterparts, the Weasley Twins who were dragging or carrying them to their table. An amused Blaise smirked as he shifted his attention towards the Hufflepuff table where Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were flirting with Hannah Abbot and Megan Jones. He rolled his eyes and turned to the Ravenclaw table. The first thing that he noticed among the Raven's was the ghost sitting among them, tall and elegant and not just any ghost: _Helena Ravenclaw. _She was talking to but one student and Blaise couldn't help but notice that it was Lovegood. Reading their lips he caught what they were discussing, something about the Bloody Baron of Slytherin and second chances.

Blaise didn't notice as students began to leave the hall behind for the afternoon's lessons.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Setting Draco and Hermione's food on the table Dobby certainly noticed the fact that the pair of 'enemies' were holding hands but did not make to mention it and simply popped away, leaving them alone again.

Eating their way through the lunch in silence Draco did not speak until he couldn't take it anymore, and asked a question that had been on the tip of his tongue since breakfast that morning. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Huh?" Granger muttered absent mindedly, pushing her tomato soup away from her.

"Why are you dressed like that," he repeated softly, voice full of inquisitiveness, "is today a special day or something?"

"Yes Malfoy," Granger replied straightly, "today is a very special day. That's why I'm dressed up and so is every other Gryffindor."

"Well what makes today so special?" Draco asked, standing up.

Granger stood up beside him, not really having much choice due to their sticky predicament. "It's a Gryffindor secret. Now, can we go back to the hospital wing?"

"No, we can't, because we have class," Draco said with a smirk and pulled the Gryffindor girl towards the kitchen door.

"But I don't have class this period," she protested.

"No," he told her, "but I do, and it's Muggle Studies.

* * *

**review it makes my day =) AN/ I know Dobby dies in the series but I had to put him in my story .**


	9. Noah And Allie

**_AN/ Okay, so Luna's birthday is sometime in February but JK Rowling herself never said exactly which day it was, so, since Valentine's day was only a week or two ago I decided to write this chapter with the idea in mind that Luna's birthday is February 14_****_th_****_. For those who haven't read or watched Nicholas Sparks' 'The Notebook' this is your warning... SPOILER ALERT!_**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸CHAPTER NINE¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ NOAH AND ALLIE ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

"WHAT! You, Draco Malfoy, are taking Muggle Studies?" Hermione said shocked as she looked at the back of Malfoy's white blond head as he dragged her in the direction of the hall.

"Yes Granger, and Professor Weasley really wouldn't like it if I was late to his class," Draco responded with a non-malicious smile on his face, and expression that he had been using a lot that day. Making their way back to the moving Grand Staircase, Hermione planted her feet on the stone floor using all her weight to make Draco stumble back a little just as he was going to place a foot on the first step. "Why did you stop," he asked annoyed as he tried to pull her again, having no luck.

"What makes you think that I would want to go to Muggle Studies with you," Hermione asked, just wanting to go back to the Hospital Wing and wait until the stupid sticking charm just wore off.

"Because Her-MYE-o-nee," Draco said, dragging her name out in a Ron Weasley like begging way, "it's Muggle Studies and a Weasley is the bloody Professor." He paused and then dropped his voice to a more menacing level, "and there is not way in hell that I'm missing today's lesson; not even if it means I have to carry you all the way there."

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione snarled, narrowing her brown eyes and holding her ground, resolute in the knowledge that she wouldn't be moving of her own accord anytime soon.

"Try me Granger; I did not spend about two to three hours reading the Notebook yesterday for nothing."

"You read the Notebook, but why?" Hermione asked with a snort, never thinking that a Malfoy would read romance novels, let alone muggle ones.

"Because today is Friday, and every Friday Professor Weasley lets the class watch movies, and because it happens to be Valentine's day on Sunday. That's why I read the Notebook and that's why I am not missing class, because I want to watch the movie," he explained to her and she wondered briefly if she had wandered into an alternate universe – Malfoy _wanted _to watch _Muggle_ movies – "now can we go?"

Hermione sighed, moving her head side to side, having totally forgotten about Valentine's day because of Luna's birthday which fell on the same day. "Well fine, but first tell me what your favourite part in the book was?" She asked, starting to lose her resolve.

"I'm not telling you," Draco said, his cheeks reddening as he turned his face away from her.

"Fine; in that case I'm not going anywhere but the Hospital Wing then," she said turning away from him and starting to walk away.

"Oh, I don't think so Granger," Draco said pulling her back to him, putting his free hand around her waist and carefully picking her up.

"PUT ME DOWN MALFOY OR I'LL...!"

Draco scowled and interupted her howling, "or you'll what? Scream some more; try to fight me again."

Stopping her dramatic outburst after a little while Hermione gave up and held onto Draco with her free hand while he carried her all the way up to the fifth floor and to his Muggle Studies class. Professor Bill Weasley who had been made the new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the Death Eater, Alecto Carrow, was permanently sent to Azkaban, heard his classroom doors burst open and looked up from his paperwork to watch with amusement as one of his student's carried his youngest brother's best friend into his classroom.

"Mr Malfoy, would you please care to explain to me why you are carrying Ms. Granger into my classroom," asked the curious red head with claw marks running down the left side of his face – the mauls a gift from the savage werewolf Fenrir Greyback during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower.

"Well you see Professor," Draco said in a voice that promised a joke, ignoring the fact that she was glaring daggers at him, "we're in a bit of a sticky situation."

"I see," Professor Weasley muttered, standing up and walking over to greet the Gryffindor girl. "It's nice to see you again Hermione; how's everything going; you keeping Harry and Ron out of trouble."

Hermione snorted, "like I keep those two out of trouble Professor Weasley," she said to the one Professor that everyone thought of as cool due to his rock concert clothing, dragon fang earring and ponytail. "Right now they're both in the Infirmary."

"Pleasle just call me Bill, Weasley makes me think of my father," he said then shook his head in clear disapproval and asked, "what did they do this time?"

"Well they didn't actually do anything this time but they did try and stop a duel, and-"

"And," Draco cut in from beside her, "Potter got a sardine hex thrown at him and Weasley was turned into a Weasel," he finished, unable to hold in his laughter effectively.

"You would think that they would learn to stay out of other peoples fights by now, right?" Professor _Bill _said as he walked over to stand by the door and greet the students as they started to emerge into his classroom for the lesson.

Watching the tall red headed Professor walk away, Hermione turned on her heels and strode all the way to the back of the classroom, knowing that there was no way that even the Draco version of Malfoy would let her leave. Taking a seat she managed to continue to feel annoyed at Draco for carrying her all the way there and didn't say a word to the blond boy who had been forced to take a seat beside her.

Hermione looked about the Muggle Studies room and noticed that it looked different from how she remembered it. The room had posters of popular muggle rock bands such as Metallica, AC/DC and Guns 'n' Roses hanging all over the walls with a few horror movie one's thrown in for good measure. The east wall was covered with a bookshelf and the north one was were Bill's desk and blackboard was. The west wall contained the door at which the Professor was still greeting the arriving students; it also held all kinds of muggle things like kitchen appliances; a big sound system and camera's and video equipment. The back wall was the one thing that Hermione really loved about the room: the south wall was lined with up to date i-mac computers, both PC's and laptops, with printers and both ends of the very long table.

Sighing and throwing her head down upon the desk Hermione silently wished that Impersonate a Slytherin day could just be over with and it seemed to be almost impossible to act Slytherin in this depressing situation. Draco was looking at her and seemed to be growing angry with her, this was because all he had done all day was to try and be nice and not insult her; he'd been trying to show his true colours and his feelings for her. But clearly it wasn't enough to change her view of him.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Entering the Muggle Studies room Blaise Zabini was greeted by Professor Bill. "It's nice to see you Mr. Zabini, you're a bit early ain't you?"

"I'm just excited to see the movie Professor," Blaise said in a rush as he scanned about the room which was filled with members of all four houses to find the Ravenclaw beauty.

"Is something bothering you Mr. Zabini," Bill asked, a little concerned as he eyed the tall dark skinned boy who was always late to his class and had never spoken more than two words during it.

Not really caring to answer the Professor, Blaise just walked past him and straight to the back of the room where he saw Draco looking at Granger with undisguised – at least to perceptive eyes – longing in his eyes. Rolling his own blue orbs at his best friend for not having found the balls to ask her out, _what does Draco have to lose? His father was sent to Azkaban and is surely awaiting the dementor's kiss and his mother's resting in peace, _he thought, knowing how much Draco had loved his mother and hated his father.

Taking his usual seat at the desk beside Draco and Granger's one without his friend even noticing as he was still busy gazing at Granger. Blaise sighed wondering where the intelligent open-minded, serene, unique girl who some though odd, but Blaise thought that Luna Lovegood was intriguing because she saw the world in a different light to everyone else, had gone after he lost her in the halls after lunch.

Staring into space as he dreamed about the girl with pale skin; hair more beautiful than the moon itself and those silvery grey eyes that reminded Blaise of a stormy day; and how could he forget those soft pink lips that tasted, strangely enough, like a sweet pudding. Licking his lips unconsciously Blaise failed to notice that the girl that he was day dreaming about had just entered the room and was making her way to the only open seat.

Luna Lovegood was late to her Muggle Studies class and noticed an unhappy Hermione, who didn't take this class, sitting in the back with Draco Malfoy, a bored look upon her face. Looking around the room she had seen the only vacant seat was next to Blaise Zabini who was staring into space and starting to drool. Smiling to herself she made her way to the very sexy Slytherin boy and took her seat next to him without even being noticed.

The Professor seemed to be getting the low down from his younger brothers on why they were stuck to the Carrow Twins. Professor Bill closed the classroom doors and faced his students from the front of the room. "How's everyone doing today?" he asked his class full of Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and strangely Slytherin like Gryffindors.

"Pretty awesome brother," Blaise listened to the two crazy Gryffindor twins say from their position in the front of the room where his Slytherin acquaintances the Carrow's scowled at them.

"Well," the Professor said, "everyone knows that Valentine's day is just around the corner, and since today is Friday we'll be taking our usual movie day." Walking up and down the rows of desks Bill smiled as he watched his students nod in understanding. "As we talked about last week, we will be watching the Notebook today, and you will of course have read the _Nicholas Sparks_ book that the film is based on, seeing as it was last lessons homework."

Beside Blaise Luna took her homework and tapped him upon the shoulder so that she could pass her work down to him; Blaise was shocked to find Luna sitting next to him and in his surprise managed to fall out of his chair, causing everyone to turn to the back of the room and laugh at him, before looking up at the girl who had caught him off guard once again. Blaise blushed from embarrassment as he retook his seat and glared at all those who dared to laugh at him, shutting them up in the instant his piercing blue eyes fell upon them.

"Are you okay," the object of his obsession asked as she patted his hand, while Professor Bill looked concerned but did not mention the incident as he collected in their homework.

Blaise only nodded, not being able to speak yet, as he looked at the girl that he had just been thinking about and at her hand laying on top of his own. Blushing once more Blaise looked away from the blonde beauty to see Draco smirking at him, clearly knowing that something was up between him and the Ravenclaw girl.

"Well everyone... I hope that you all enjoy the movie as much as I did the first time that I watched it in my previous classes," Bill said getting his students attention off of Blaise, who was thankful, and pointed his wand at the projector making it begin to roll as the screen dropped down, he turned off the lights and the film began.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

The whole class fell deathly silent as the projector started. Beside him, deciding to watch, Hermione lifted up her head so that she could watch the movie from the light coming off of the projector not knowing that beside her one Mr. Malfoy was thinking over how he could find the guts to ask her out on a Valentine's date.

"Can you stop staring at me," Hermione hissed, not taking her eyes off of the screen as she watched Noah Calhoun hanging from the Ferris Wheel asking Allie Hamilton to go out with him.

Draco silently thanked Merlin that there lights were off as he did another un-Malfoy-like thing and let pink tinge his cheeks, before turning his head to look at the movie whilst thinking on how he should answer Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, not daring to take his eyes off of the screen as Hermione snapped her head in his direction with surprise written all over her features, clearly not truly believing that those words could have just come out of his mouth.

"Sorry for what?" she questioned, squeezing their glued hands to keep his attention off of the movie.

Draco turned into his seat and took a very deep breath, hoping that it would help stop his heart from beating so fast. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered genuinely, feeling relieved that he was about to let his feelings out, "I'm sorry for staring at you; for letting us be stuck together; for calling you a mudblood; for hating your friends; for ever believing in the inferiority of muggleborns; for almost getting Buckbeak killed in our third year; for not stopping my Aunt Bellatrix from hurting you at the Malfoy Manor; for everything."

He stopped talking as he stared deep into Hermione's eyes, not noticing a tear leaking out of his own stormy grey pools until she wiped it away with her left thumb.

Hermione was speechless and didn't really know what to say as she wiped his tear away. She could see that Draco was embarrassed over what he had said seeing as he was now looking down to the floor. Hermione put her index finger under his chin and lifter up his face so that he was looking her in the eyes once more. "I... I forgive you for everything that you ever did and said to me Draco," she said with a big smile on her face and Draco's heart soared: maybe there was hope for him after all.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," came Professor Bill's interruption of their conversation. "Would you two please be quiet or do I need to send the both of you to Professor McGonagall".

The answered in unison, "no Professor," before turning back to the film.

Draco watched the movie for a little while and waited until he was sure that the Professor was no longer watching the two of them to lean in and whisper in Hermione's ear. "That's my favourite part," he told her.

"What," she asked confused, feeling goosebumps rise where Draco's breath had hit her ear.

"You asked me what my favourite part from the book was. That's it," he said, nodding to the screen where Allie was arguing with her parents in her father's study while Noah waited in the sitting room for Allie to come back out, listening to them argue about their relationship.

"Why?" Hermione exclaimed, "it's so sad, her parents don't approve of their love because Noah is poor, or trash like Allie's mother says, and they break up right after the scene."

"Because Hermione," Draco sighed, a small thrill going through him at saying her first name outside of his own mind, "Allie fought against her parent's wishes and went with her heart," he said watching Hermione watch Allie run out of her father's study crying, looking for Noah who had left the house.

The scene passed and Hermione looked at Draco, remembering what Flint had told her about Draco being in love with her. Now she understood why Draco could never have her even if it killed him, and that was because of his parents, his family.

She turned back to watch the rest of the movie as the idea settled in her mind, _I'm Noah and he's Allie.

* * *

_

_**O**_**_ne more chapter to go everyone !_****_ Hope you like chapter 9 and review for me please . The more you review the faster i'll write and post up chapter 10. Question to you guys should i write a Epilogue?_**


	10. Its a Bird Its a Plane no Its Buckbeak!

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸CHAPTER TEN¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ IT'S A BIRD IT'S A PLANE NO IT'S BUCKBEAK!¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

Waking up with a start, Harry looked about the blurry room squinting, his green eyes both seeing and hearing a fuzzy McLaggen yelling at everyone who was around him, from the far end of the room. Making a grab for his glasses, he turned his attention to the only in use bed beside him; putting the glasses on and now able to see clearly, Harry could make out the top of a red head.

Believing it to be Ginny he climbed out of his uncomfortable bed and walked to the right. "Ginny, are you okay, baby talk to me," Harry said, grabbing the persons arm with concern. The big lump under the covers gave a groan as he pulled the cover off and jumped back as he saw Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron said in a hoarse voice as he rubbed his eyes and sat up, "you scared me."

"Sorry, I thought that you were Ginny," he told his red headed friend, who was hissing as he moved. "So... How are you feeling Ron?"

"I've felt better, but I'm just about ready to leave. I'm tired of just laying around in this dump and being forced to listen to McLaggen yelling every few minutes. How about you; are you okay; are you ready to go," Ron asked him as he too got out of bed.

"I'm okay, and yes I am _so_ ready to leave too," Harry told him.

"Good," Ron said quickly, "lets go." He swiftly walked out of the hospital wing with Harry on his tail, as they heard everyone who was still connected at the hips and hands, yelling at McLaggen in a vain attempt to get him to shut the fuck up before they all hexed him into a pile of goo.

"Ouch..." Ron muttered with a wince as he walked beside Harry, clearly still feeling sore from his experience as a Weasel.

"You know, being a Slytherin for the day is really hard work," Harry stated, stepping on the moving stair gingerly, and trying not to fall off the end in his dozy state, as Ron nodded, not making it onto the staircase.

"You can say that again," his red head mate said before informing Harry that he was going to go and talk to Dean for a while and walking off.

"Hey Harry," Luna Lovegood said dreamily, popping out of nowhere as she looked over her shoulder at something that Harry couldn't see. "Out of the Hospital Wing already?"

"Yeah," Harry replied with a shrug, distracted by how odd Luna was acting - well odd for _her_ anyway.

Looking around to see what Luna was staring at, Harry caught Zabini talking to a painting and stealing glances in Luna's direction ever couple of seconds. Looking back at his blonde friend he saw her blush and look away quickly. Putting two and two together and getting four, Harry was quite certain that Zabini and Luna had had a bit of a thing going ever since their sticking charm wore off. He thought that it could be amusing to put his theory to the test and see if his deduction was right.

"Hey Luna," Harry said putting his most charming smile - the one he usually used to stun fan-girls for long enough for him to escape - and putting his arms around the Raven's shoulders so that he could gain all her attention.

Down the corridor Blaise Zabini was watching his actions towards Lovegood and with a murderous jealousy filling him. He found that he really wanted nothing more then to walk down the corridor and rip Potter's arm clean off. "That bloody git," he murmered as he watched Lovegood laugh at something Potter had whispered in her ear.

Blaise made his way down the stairs to hex Potters Snitch catching arm off of Luna, but the stairs quickly shifted and he could do nothing more than watch as a Slytherin's greatest enemy and the girl he fancied jumped off at the next landing and, laughing, continued down the hall.

_Fuck,_ was Blaise's only thought as he held onto the balustrade tight almost tightly enough to crack the stonework.

These actions proved Harry right and he looked back toward where Zabini was leaning, giving the Slytherin his best smug smirk as he walked with his friend to their Care of Magical Creatures class. A very pissed Zabini was left behind, waiting for the damned stairs to stop moving so that he could make his way to study hall that was currently taking place in the Great Hall.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Still sitting in Draco's Muggle Studies class long after the bell had rung, Hermione sighed for the millionth time as she just sat and watched the blond boy that she had spent the day impersonating sleeping on the desk beside her. Draco had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, his fell to a resting position down on the wood facing in her direction. Rolling her eyes Hermione tried to shake, pinch and punch him awake but she needn't have bothered for all the good it did, he simply moaned at each attack before his faint snoring began again. _Merlin he's a heavy sleeper, _Hermione thought.

Seeing as they were the only two students still at the desks in the Muggle Studies classroom Hermione had no qualms about putting an evil smile upon her face that would have terrified and shocked half the school had they seen it and one which Voldemort would have been proud of. She turned in her seat slightly to face the snoozing boy, and biting her bottom lip in disbelief that she was about to do this, whispered affectionately in the Slytherin's ear. "Draco," she said softly and Draco smiled in his sleep; she ran her free hand through his white blond hair and few more times as he moaned softly. _I wonder what he's dreaming about,_ she mused as she stared at him, and a sweeter smile graced her face.

"Draco dearest, wake up" Hermione said in a sugary voice, causing Draco's dreamy smile to return from its recess when she was thinking. Here came the nasty part of her plan. "wake up... OR I'LL GET BUCKBEAK HERE TO BREAK YOUR ARM BEFORE CHUCKING YOU TO MAD EYE MOODY SO THAT HE CAN RETURN YOU TO FERRET FORM!"

Draco's eyes snapped wide open, making his head snap straight up before he reflexively took cover, pulling poor Hermione down with him; he was terrified about being anywhere near Buckbeak or the ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher; Draco would have almost been shitting his pants if he had been in the same room as either that chicken that broke his arm or Mad Eye who shoved him down Goyle's trousers as a ferret.

The Slytherin just laid upon Hermione, scared, for almost a minute before he felt her shake under him. Looking down at her he was certain that she was crying, it was a good guess due to the fact that there _were_ tears rolling down her face; it took him about another two seconds to realise that she was struggling to breath as she burst into pure laughter.

"I... Can't...Breath," she gasped between giggles as she pushed him off of her.

Draco's Slytherin intelligence started to put the puzzle together as he slowly looked over their desk to see no one but Professor Bill bidding the last stragglers goodbye, and no Mad Eye or hippogriff anywhere.

"Your face... Your face... Oh Merlin, priceless once again," Hermione cried as the tormented Slytherin stood up fast, dragging her up with him, and not thinking that her little joke was funny in any way.

"Is everything alright back there," the Professor asked as he observed the still laughing Hermione grabbing onto Draco's right arm for balance.

Anger flooded Draco's voice, mostly formed from hating the fact that a Gryffindor had managed to scare the shit out of him, "everything's fine Professor." He snatched his arm away from Hermione and walked past Bill with such speed that Hermione had to run to keep up with him.

_What's his problem? _Hermione wondered as she watched the rest of the school looking at their intertwined hands once again. Draco took the steps of the charmed staircase two at a time, leaving her out of breath. Hermione no longer cared that everyone could see them together anymore as she ran past him so that she could head him off. "Okay, what's wrong with you Malfoy?" she asked breathlessly, blocking the way so that Draco's attempts to get around her were met with nought but defeat. Looking down at Draco standing two steps below her, she could see that he was pissed.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Just forget about it Granger, let's go back to the Hospital Wing and wait for this stupid sticking charm to wear off," Draco snapped not really wanting to talk to her, as he tried to walk around the annoying girl, but finding that Hermione blocked his every move deftly.

Grabbing a fist full of his shirt with her free hand, Hermione made Draco look into her eyes, brown staring in to grey. "You're mad at me for waking you up the way I did, aren't you?" she accused, knowing exactly why he was acting like this.

"No, I'm just tired of being around a... a mudblood like you!" Draco insisted, all but shouting in her face and narrowing his eyes at her.

Hermione should of felt hurt at the words that were coming from his mouth but all that she _did_ feel was slight humour and a bit of anger accompanying it. Rolling her eyes, Hemrione took one step down so that she could get a little closer to Malfoy, but still tower over him. "You know, I would feel a little hurt at what you just said to me Malfoy, that is if I didn't know that you don't mean a single word that you just said to me."

"What makes you think that I didn't mean every word... Mudblood!" Malfoy snarled, addin mudblood more fiercely at the end, now finding that they were the centre of attention as other students stopped to watch the Head Boy and Girl on the moving stairs , forgetting all about their own classes.

"Look Malfoy, I tried to wake you up nicely, but you wouldn't wake up. I even tried pinching your cheek and punching your arm but nothing happened," Hermione exclaimed loudly, but her voice was calmer now that she couldn't find it within herself to care that everyone was watching them argue.

"And that was the only thing that you could come up with to wake me up!?"

"Well... Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you Malfoy," she told him as her own temper began to fray at the edges.

"Sorry isn't good enough Granger, and I wasn't scared!" Malfoy exclaimed a little indignant. "Now, lets go back to the Hospital Wing." He paused and looked around at the still students. "And don't all of you have a class or something to go to," he snapped harshly at all those who were watching them fight.

Everyone who had been watching the legendry Slytherin and Gryffindor fighting quickly walked away from the scene, no longer interested in the quarrel. Thinking that he was overreacting, and that she really didn't want to have go back to the Hospital Wing - mainly because she wanted to spend more time with Malfoy, or, as she liked to call him when he was nice, Draco.

"Don't you think that you're overreacting Malfoy? And I know that I scared the living daylights out of you... Even if you say that I didn't."

"Overreacting?" Malfoy snapped, "I am not exaggerating and you didn't scare me Granger."

"Fine, I didn't scare you and you're not being melodramatic; now, what can I do to make you stop being so bitchy and to get you to forgive me," she asked, letting him win their silly little fight, even though she knew that he was lying through his Serpentine teeth.

Draco thought for a moment before answering. "Just answer me something."

"What is it?" Hermione questioned, noticing that her ploy had worked and that he was no longer upset and had a smirk adorning his pale face.

"Did you stick Blaise and Lovegood together on purpose? And if yes, then why?" He enquired curiously, one aristocratic eyebrow raised elegantly.

Hermione joined her fellow Head in smirking, thinking that it was amusing that out of all the things that he could have made her say or do, he had asked her that. "Yes I did that on purpose," she answered, now alone on the stairs with Draco after he had cleared the straggling students from the area. "And Why? Because Luna has a thing for Zabini and you know just as well as I do that Zabini wouldn't look twice at her."

Draco nodded in understanding, "Well... I can tell you that Blaise is certainly noticing the Raven now."

"Really!" Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah, I know when he really likes a girl, and trust me it's hard to please that boy," Draco told her.

"Right... So am I forgiven?" She asked with a smile as they went in the opposite direction to the Hospital Wing to the only outside class of that day, Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yes, I guess you are forgiven Hermione," he said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Good, because if not I was going to give you my muggle germs by giving you a huge hug," Hermione joked, enjoying her time spent with the Slytherin.

Draco rolled his stormy eyes playfully before embracing her in a hard hug, telling her that he didn't care that she was a muggleborn as he span her around in circles, laughing as Hermione screamed at him to stop. Draco span her one final time before placing her down on the ground slowly.

"You know, this is really weird," Hermione burst out of nowhere, "you and me being all friendly I mean."

"Yeah it is; but I... I like it," Draco whispered shyly Hermione moved her hair out of her face with _both_ hands.

"We're unstuck," Hermione noticed and cheerfully threw herself into Draco's arms, quickly letting go of him with a blush, but not before seeing a frown upon his face.

"Yeah, we're unstuck," Draco muttered, less exited than his Co-Head.

Not knowing what to do now that the sticking charm had worn off, Hermione chose to break the silence that they had fallen into by telling him that it had been nice being around him while he wasn't being a jerk and that she would see him around.

As Draco watched her walk outside alone, he decided that he really didn't want her to go.

"Hermione!" He shouted, running to catch her, all the while struggling to think of what he should say to the Lion when he did.

"Yes," she replied, spinning around at his call and wondering silently what he could possibly want.

"Uummm... I wanted to say that I had a great time being stuck to you," Draco confessed, going a little pink in the cheeks and looking at the beautiful day outside to avoid his embarrassment. "And I was wondering if you would like to pretend with me..."

"Pretend to what Draco?" Hermione asked curiously, rising her brown eyebrows completely forget about impersonating Malfoy and acting like the usual nice Gryffindor girl that she was.

"Well you see, when we were stuck together we had an excuse to be around one another, but now that we aren't stuck we don't have an excuse; so I was wondering if you would like to pretend that we're still stuck together," the Slytherin said almost to fast to catch as he stared at the lawns, before adding, "but I completely understand if you don't want to."

Watching him catch his breath, Hermione really thought about it as she looked down the big hill that she was now standing on, watching their classmates close below walking towards the forest. Taking a deep breath she looked back at the blond boy, who was now blushing and looking at his feet. Walking back up to him, Hermione grabbed his left hand and intertwined it with her right, making Draco's head snap back up to look at her, with the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen gracing his features.

"I think that that's a great idea, because we have seven years of catching up to do" she said smiling up at him .

Walking together hand in hand willingly, Draco and Hermione went down the hill to accompany their classmates to their last lesson of the day.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

While Care of Magical Creatures class was taking place outside, inside the castle Marcus Flint was on his was to the Great Hall for him study class with Flora Carrow, who was making a Fat Weasley Twin walk backwards and Hestia - Flora's sister - with a bored looking Fred? while on his back. Striding through the doors, Marcus took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, where the whole class was.

Sitting across from Blaise, who didn't bother to look up at him as he continued with some Herbology homework.

"What do you two think you are doing," Marcus snarled at Johnson who was taking a seat to him right and her teammate Bell as she did the same on his left as two sets of twins sat either side of Blaise, whose head snapped up at Marcus' rant. But the foreign boy's eyes never met Marcus' face as the landed on the Butterbeer cork necklace around the Slytherin's neck first.

The two Gryffindor girls didn't bother to say a word and simply rolled their eyes as they gave over all their attention to their boyfriends.

"Nice necklace Flint, where did you get it?" Blaise asked in a monotone voice, not meeting Flints eyes as he knew exactly where he had got it.

The Weasley twins burst into laughter as they watched Flint look down at the necklace with confusion written all over his face, not having a clue where the weird looking necklace had come from. Snapping his head to glare at the two red heads laughing, wanting to know just what was so funny, as he took off the necklace.

Not getting the answer that he desired from the snickering Fat Twins, Marcus told Blaise that he didn't know where it had come from, but that it was ugly and that he was going to throw it away.

Blaise carefully snatched the cork necklace off of the table before anyone could notice that it was missing. Marcus thinking that he had left it behind and everyone else thinking that it had gone with him as he stood and walked to talk to Daphne, who was engaging in eye rolling as her younger sister flirted with her new boyfriend, Longbottom.

The dark skinned Slytherin stood up quickly, leaving the four Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's behind, as he handed his Herbology work over to the Professor, and walked out to the front courtyard. Laying down on the verdant grass he looked at the gold seal on the 'top' of the baby blue beaded and corked necklace as he ran it through his fingers lazily. Blaise, sighing as he closed his eyes, vaugley wondered what had come over him today, as he slowly went to sleep on the soft green lawn with a tight hold on the necklace and dreamed about Lovegood.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

The last lesson of the day was over with and Draco quickly walked away, dragging Hermione with him in his desperation to not be there any longer.

"Draco, it was just a unicorn," Hermione told him with a smirk as she remembered the look on Draco's face when Hagrid asked him to come and touch the beautiful white unicorn with its single horn upon its forehead. All the while the Gryffindor's joked that they hoped that Frank the unicorn attacked him and finished where Buckbeak had left off.

Draco just kept on walking, muttering under his breath something about bloody chickens as Hermione told him that he had looked like he was facing off Lord Voldemort when he approached Frank back there and then burst out laughing.

Walking up the big hill to the castle, three Gryffindor's and their Ravenclaw friend made their way over to the Hogwarts Heads who were walking ahead of them.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted to get her attention.

Stopping at the top of the hill, Hermione turned to face the person that was calling her. Putting a smile upon her face as she watched her friends approaching she asked, "hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh you know, the sky; the clouds..." Luna said as Ron smirked and yelled that Buckbeak was up too. The cruel comment making Draco scream and run off with Hermione while Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna laughed until they cried.

Hermione had a hard time breathing as running and laughing didn't mix, and tried to stop Draco as he dragged her through the courtyard. "Draco... Calm down... They were... Just... Joking... With you," Hermione managed to gasp out between deep breaths and they started to slow, before coming to a complete standstill.

"That's not funny at all, Granger," Draco informed her, clearly quite upset.

"So, were back to Granger then, huh Malfoy?" she said lifting a brow. "Just admit that you're scared of Buckbeak... And Mad Eye Moody."

"I am not Hermione," he told her and Hermione gave him a look that said quite clearly that she thought that he was full of shit. "Fine, fine, okay I admit it. I'm scared of both Buckbeak and Mad Eye Moody; but wouldn't you be too if you got beat up by that hippogriff and was turned into a ferret."

"Nope," Hermione told Draco with a fake smile, "because I am a Gryffindor and Gryffindor's are brave."

Looking at their surroundings Hermione saw Romilda Vane and Nigel Wespurt up in a tree laughing while they threw acorns and Draco's usual entourage, Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom looked confused as to where all the acorns were coming from.

"How thick can you get?" Hermione said with a snort, unknowingly repeating what Ron had said about the pair in their second year; Draco dragged her to the centre of the courtyard and sat them down.

"So tell me," she said as she laid back and crossed her legs while carefully fixing her black dress so that her knickers didn't show, "why are we sitting in the middle of the front courtyard?"

"Well you did say that we have seven long years of catching up to do." Draco laid back as well, glancing up at the clouds before letting his head fall to his left so that he could watch her.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking into his eyes, "what would you like to know?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue; yours?"

"Black; what's your favourite animal?"

"Ferrets," Hermione joked.

Draco just smirked, "I knew it, even as a ferret I'm sexy."

"Of course you are Barbie."

"Hey! I know what a Barbie is and I am not one thank you very much," Draco said affronted.

"I was just joking, have a laugh once in a while," Hermione suggested, before making sure that he had no choice and tickling him until he laughed.

"Stop... Hermione...!" Draco exclaimed, tears in his grey eyes.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in mock confusion, before claiming it was a request to continue and tickling him with _both_ of her hands, forgetting to pretend that they were still stuck together.

Hating being tickled, Draco grabbed bother of Hermione's wrists , straddling her, putting both her hands above her head and watched her straggle under him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to kiss her. Hermione stopped wriggling as she saw Draco looking at her eyes and her lips, starting to lean into her. Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for Draco to kiss her, but it never came.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Luna asked looking down at them.

"No!" They both shouted as Draco got off of the Head Girl and Hermione quickly stood; forgotting about holding hands again.

"You're unstuck," Luna observed with a smile. "Good for you." With that parting comment she left walking backwards, not bothering to look where she was going.

"I... Have to go," the Gryffindor said with a blush, hardly believing that Draco had been about to kiss her and that she was going to let him do it.

Draco watched her walk away from him, not stopping her this time as he walked in the opposite direction, cursing as he went both Lovegood for interrupting the moment and himself for not going after Hermione.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

**I decided to write another chapter . making chapter twelve the epolige.**

**hope you like chapter ten and please review.**


	11. Today is Impersonate a Slytherin Day

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°**

**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER ELEVEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø TODAY IS IMPERSONATE A SLYTHERIN DAY ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

Bursting through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady, Harry, Ginny and Ron crashed onto the couch thanking Merlin that lessons were over with for this week.

"So... What to do before dinner?" Ginny asked looking at her perfect boyfriend Harry with undisguised hunger in her blue eyes and a playful smile upon her face.

"I can think of a few things to do," Harry answered with his own wicked grin and nodded his head in the direction of the stairs.

Ron rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to shudder a little (she _was_ still his sister after all) as Ginny and his best mate ran up the stairs and out of his sight. Sighing in his languor he left the Gryffindor common room in a slow amble. _Harry and my sister are busy doing Merlin knows what and Hermione has her own problems with Malfoy,_ he thought as he rounded a corner and slammed into something, or more like _someone_.

Parkinson.

"Watch were you're going!" shouted the Slytherin girl, lifting herself off of the floor and not bothering to look up at Ron as she continued walking with a low stream of cussing emitting from between her lips.

He watched Parkinson walk away a little bemused and sure that the only way that she would be acting that way was because she was pmsing and needed some of those muggle pills that Dean was always talking about called chill.

Ron tried to walk away from the cow but was blocked by a wall that seemed to be completely invisible. "What the fuck?!" He heard Parkinson yell as she too hit an intangible barrier and turned around to see the Snake hitting the hard air with her fist.

Ron was more than a little confused as to why Parkinson and himself were stuck between a pair of invisible walls, after all, the only time something ridiculous like this ever happened was when damned Dumbledore decided to put up cursed mistletoe at Christmas.

"Well well, it would seem that someone is stuck under my little trap," came the cackling of an upside down Peeves, black haired and dressed in loud outlandish clothes which included, but was not restricted to, a bell covered hat and a bright orange bow tie.

"Peeves, what the hell did you do?" Pansy yelled as best she could after a day that had been filled with crying. "I demand that you let me and Weasel go right now!"

"No can do Ms. Parkinson. You see Dumbledore is all for the interhouse unity crap and I'm simply doing my part to help," the poltergeist said, floating around her.

"What the hell do you mean 'doing your part'?" Ron demanded, butting in as he took five angry steps towards the place where Peeves and Parkinson were.

The little ghost looked at him with mischief in his eyes. "Well, you see this trap can only trap two people that are of the opposite sex, in rival houses and who hate each other with a passion."

"Ok..." Ron began, taking a deep breath and trying not to lose his temper. "Now that you have as stuck here with no escape, what do we have to do to get out?"

"Well... You see I didn't really think that far into the plan..." Peeves trailed off as he and Parkinson took to glaring at one another before both deciding on glaring at the translucent man that was causing all of their problems.

The Slytherin tapped her foot impatiently saying, "well it's just too bad that you didn't plan for this, now just let us go." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

Peeves smirked knowing that he could make them do anything that he wanted to do while they were inside his little trap and that if they didn't, then the trap would simply shrink until they complied with his wishes. Ron and Parkinson were in for a lot of trouble.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Outside in the courtyard Blaise was locked in Lala Land dreaming about that very odd Ravenclaw girl who had caught his attention. Only for him to be kicked and have the wind knocked out of him as something landed upon him.

Luna Lovegood had been having the time of her life picking up the acorns that were being thrown at Crabbe and Goyle, having decided already that she would make a new necklace out of them; that was until the moment when, walking backwards, she hit something solid and landed right on top of whatever it had been that made her trip.

Blaise's ocean blue eyes snapped open in pain but got the most pleasant surprise of his life when he saw just who it was who had landed on top of him. "Lovegood," he gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh hello Blaise," Luna said, a little put out as she watched all the acorns that she had collected go soaring into the air and land scattered all over the place.

"What's wrong?" The Snake asked, watching the small frown that had formed on Luna's face, as he sat up quickly, forcing the Ravenclaw onto his lap rather that his stomach.

"Oh... It's nothing," Luna smiled, getting up off of Blaise, him standing with her. "I was just going to make myself a new necklace so that I could wear it for my birthday on Sunday, but the acorns that I had went flying everywhere."

Blaise almost smiled as he thought of how cute she was as she looked down at her hands; then he remembered that she had just said that her birthday was on Sunday... Valentine's Day.

"Wait, your birthday is on Valentine's Day Lovegood," he questioned, watching her every move.

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I turn eighteen on Sunday the Fourteenth of February at 2:43pm, because that was the time that I was born at.

Blaise snorted at her precision as he looked down at the necklace that was in his right hand then back up at Luna. "Can I give you an early birthday present Lovegood?" he asked, walking beside her as she nodded. Standing behind her, Blaise slowly moved Luna's long blonde locks over her left shoulder and out of his way; she shivered as he asked her to relax and close her eyes and he put the Raven's old necklace upon her, kissing her neck as he did so.

Luna gasped, opening her grey eyes in disbelief as Blaise did this and looked down to find her old necklace had been returned to her. Blaise himself could hardly believe what he had just done as the beautiful blonde turned around to look up at him with a smile on her features. "Thanks for the gift," she said as he nodded and turned to leave, only to find that Luna had grabbed his arm to stop him.

The Snake looked down at her confused as she came towards him, her heart beating so very fast. "Your birthday's in May, right?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" Blaise questioned nonplussed as he knew that he had only ever told Draco the date of his birthday: May 22nd.

Luna just smiled as she got onto her tippy toes and whispered that it was a lucky guess in his ear before she kissed him full on the lips. Blaise responded the moment the girl's lips touched his and he found himself kissing her with a passion that he didn't realise that he had in himself, as he put his arms around Luna's slim waist.

A long slow kiss led to the Raven pulling away, smiling as he moaned at the loss, and saying, "happy early birthday Blaise." She dropped her arms from around his neck but his own arms just encircled her tighter, refusing to let her go.

"You think that after that breathtaking kiss that I'm going to let you leave just like that? Oh... I don't think so," the Slytherin exclaimed, kissing Luna's forehead as she giggled.

"Well... You're are going to have to let go sooner or later because dinner starts in ten minutes."

Luna wondered vaguely when it was that the sun had gone down and the people around them had left the grounds—she hadn't noticed any of it, and that was most unlike her.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, not wanting to frequent the Gryffindor common room at that moment, after Madam Pince had ordered her to leave the library as all she was doing was staring into space and not completing her homework or reading a book. Reaching her desitnation she saw Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode waiting for dinner to start at the table next to her own, where the Fat Weasley Twins sat with their respective girlfriends and no Carrow Twins to be seen. The Ravenclaw table was as full as always (Ravenclaws always liked to be at dinner ten minutes before it actually started) and the Hufflepuff table was strangely empty, the only one in the room to be so.

Taking a seat at her table Hermione sighed and thought about Draco and that kiss that they had almost shared.

Thinking on the same train of thought as Hermione, Draco was walking up for dinner from the Slytherin common room, reliving the moment that he had almost kissed Hermione Granger and wishing that he could just hide from her forever.

Turning a corner Draco found a large group of Hufflepuffs surrounding something. Curious Draco went to investigate like any good Head Boy should, pushing the other students out of his way and coming to a stop as he found Weasel and Pansy chest to chest, yelling at something above their heads.

The Slytherin boy couldn't help but smirk as he saw Peeves laughing at the pair of angered students below him.

"I told you two, you just have to do what I asked you to do and then I can let you go," Peeves snickered as Draco watched, his amusement written all over his face as Pansy and Weasely gave one another disgusted looks.

"I'm not putting my lips on her disgusting skin!" Weasel shouted while Pansy glared daggers at him.

The Lion grew redder as Pansy retorted. "Like I want to touch your disgusting _poor_ skin either - I think NOT!"

Draco was starting to bore so asked what it was that Ron and Pansy had to do in order to be set free. The answer that he received was that the pair had to give each other hickey's on their necks.

Draco walked as close to Weasel and Pansy as was possible with the barriers. "Well get on with it," he told them, crossing his arms and smirking, "we don't have all day and you're going to make the Hufflepuffs miss their dinner."

"But Drakeypoo..." Pansy tried to protest, only to have the Gryffindor cut her off as he put his mouth against the side of her neck in a kissing shape - slightly open in the middle in an 'O' shape - and began sucking in, breaking the blood vessels under her skin. It didn't take long for the boy to hurt her skin enough to leave a circle of it bright red, maybe thirty seconds at the most. He pulled away and looked at the territorial mark on Pansy's neck with a smirk.

Pansy had closed her eyes as Weasley sucked on her neck, making the world disappear from around her and the crowds as well, before biting her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. As he withdrew Pansy touched the bruise that the Gryffindor had left on her, he looked up at her and smirked in amusement.

She turned to the Hufflepuffs, telling them that couldn't they 'fucking leave for dinner now' and making her eyes meet Draco's, who nodded not needing her to tell him anything as he read her message and left for dinner.

Pansy turned her head towards Ron, hunger visible in her eyes as she smirked back at him and attacked his neck, marking _her _territory. The invisible walls had dispersed and she made the Lion walk backwards into an empty classroom; the pair never made it to dinner that night.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Walking over to his table after gazing at Hermione, who had turned away from him, Draco took his seat next to Neville Longbottom who was sitting next to his girlfriend Greengrass. Draco rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the ones who had just walked through the Great Hall's doors: Blaise Zabini was entering with his arm wrapped around Luna Lovegood, clearly not caring that everyone had ceased in their chatter as they ate just to watch in disbelief as it was made obvious that one of the hottest Slytherin's had been taken by the 'crazy Ravenclaw girl'.

"So it finally happened?" Draco asked with a smirk as he looked at the new couple sitting across from him. "Someone finally tamed the beast within you Blaise; good luck with that Lovegood."

"Shut up," Blaise said with a fake smile before quickly changing the topic. "Where's Pans at?" he asked.

"She's probably shagging Weasel somewhere," Draco muttered sulkily, making Blaise choke on his food.

"What?!" Blasie coughed while Lovegood rubbed his back and unhelpfully reiterated what Draco had said. "Yeh, I thought that I heard right," he murmured as he shook his head in the effort to get the image of Weasley and Pans having sex out of his mind. "So tell me what's up with you and Granger—have you asked her out yet?"

Draco looked down at his food. "I don't want to talk about it."

"She likes you; you do know that, right?" Lovegood exclaimed dreamily, though how anyone could manage to both be dreamy and excited at once was beyond him.

His head snapped up in her direction with confusion in his grey eyes. "What do you mean Lovegood?" He said. "She hates me, all she has done today is insult me and yell at me."

"She's being mean to you for a reason," Longbottom interrupted, turning to look at Draco who was on his left.

"And why is that Longbottom?" The Slytherin snarled, also turning so that he could face the unwelcome Gryffindor who was invading his table and destroying its sanctity.

It was very likely that Neville Longbottom would have been running for his life right now if it wasn't for the potion that the Weasley Twins had given the blond haired boy earlier this morning. As it was he didn't and merely smirked as he informed the simmering Snake that it was a 'holiday for Gryffindors'.

"What bloody holiday," Draco asked, remembering that Hermione had told him the same thing whilst they were in the kitchens at lunch time.

"Now... That I _can't_ tell you," the Lion said finally as he turned his attention back to the younger Greengrass female.

There was nothing that Draco wanted more in that instant in to beat the crap out of Longbottom for having beat around the bush just as Hermione had, as he slammed his frustrated head upon the table with a groan.

Blaise looked at his suffering best mate and rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to try and get the Lions attention. When he had he asked the boy, "how much do you want to tell us what the Gryffindor's special holiday is about?"

"I don't want you money but... Well I could certainly use a hand with getting Daphne out of mine and Astoria's hair," Longbottom said as he glanced up the Slytherin table to see the elder Greengrass glaring at him, hate in her eyes.

"Deal!" Draco exclaimed, his head snapping up to accept before Blaise could even think of answering.

"Well," Longbottom said, as he began to get up with Astoria, "Today is 'Impersonate a Slytherin Day'." He left, letting his words sink in to the minds of the Snakes who had heard him.

"That's why Granger and all the Gryffindors have been acting differently today" Blasie said amused as he stood up, "they were acting like us." He stated that he would go and take care of Daphne as he left the Great Hall with the odd Lovegood in his arms.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor tables and watched their behaviour as all the other Slytherins left to go back to the dorms, until the Lions too were gone and he was completely alone.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Later on that very same night Draco and Hermione, as school heads, were to meet for the midnight rounds.

Draco waited for the Gryffindor down by the main stairs, sighing as the time passing grew evermore. "Where the hell is she?" He muttered to himself as he started to pace.

"_She_ is right here," Hermione said coolly, leaning against a nearby wall, cloaked in shadow. The Slytherin's heart skipped a beat as he watched her push off from the stonework and approach him. "So are you ready to do our rounds," she questioned, not even looking at him.

Draco nodded as he began the patrol along the twilit corridor, the pairs wands at the ready for any unlucky out of bounds student to fall upon.

"So..." he began, "I finally found out what holiday today is."

Hermione looked up, shock in her coffee coloured irises plain for all the world to see. "What! Who told you?"

"Don't worry about who told me... So... Impersonate a Slytherin day huh?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied, looking into a classroom that was supposed to be empty to check that it was.

"Tell me who you were impersonating," Draco requested, stepping into the room and closing the oak door of the third floor study class behind him.

"Nope," Hermione said as Draco sat atop the teachers desk casually. "I'm not telling."

"Hmm... Let me guess then. You weren't Goyle or Crabbe, that must have been the Weasley Twins, or, should I say, the Fat Weasley Twins. Scar Head was Blaise because Blaise never speaks and Potter didn't say more than two words to me today—Weasel had to have been Parkinson for quite the obvious reasons. So... That just leaves me," Draco surmised as the Lion joined him on the mahogany desk.

"Yep, that leaves you," she agreed. "Did I do a good job?"

The boy in question smiled at her. "Yes, yes you did." He rose from his position on the desk and taking her hand in his, Hermione and Draco left the empty room, not making even ten steps before the Snake stopped walking and stood with an expression upon his face that said that he was currently fighting an internal battle against himself - and losing.

"What's wrong Draco," Hermione asked, concern laced in her voice, reaching out and placing a feather light touch on his face as he gazed down at her.

Draco swallowed as he looked into her eyes, seemingly bracing himself to speak. "I- I, I have to tell you something that's been bothering me for a very long time," he whispered softly.

Hermione put that Slytherin smirk back on her face even though the day had already expired and dropped her hands back to her sides. "Let me guess," she said, "you have loved me for as long as you can remember and it's been killing you because you could never have me and all you have ever wanted is for me to be yours."

"How- how did you know?" Draco asked shakily; mostly dumbstruck.

Hermione put her arms around his neck, her lips inches from his. "Let's just say that a little drunk birdy told me," she whispered moving even closer.

A loud thump interrupted their moment and Draco groaned as he rest his forehead against hers, causing her to giggle. Pulling away from him and slightly annoyed, the head girl strode to the next door along the hallway and threw it open... Only to find Daphne Greengrass and Cormac McLaggen going at it like bunnies.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione exclaimed, putting a hand up to cover her now damaged eyes and turning to close the door fast. This time it was Draco's turn to burst into laughter as he thought of just how fast Blaise had managed to take care of the older Greengrass for Longbbottom's sake as he walked beside the girl he cared for more than any other, to her portrait.

"I think that I'm done with patrolling tonight," she stated, clearly disturbed by what she had just seen - the Snake just snickered.

Hermione started to walk away from him but Draco wouldn't just let her leave. Grabbing her left arm and swinging her round, he pulled her up against him with one hand at her waist embracing her and leaned in to place a soft passionate kiss upon her lips. He ran his free fingers through her caramel locks, his fantasies being realised all at once in a single second as she didn't pull away but allowed her eyes to flutter closed, a contented sigh emitting from her chest. Slowly, so very slowly, he opened his lips with the Gryffindor following suit and began to explore each others warm mouths.

Eventually though gentle passion had to dissipate so that the pair could breath once more.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," Draco half gasped, his eyes still closed and so missing his partners blush.

Hermione played with his hair, her arms still around his neck as she spoke, "so, what are we now? Are we friends or what?"

"No, we are not friends," Draco said as he opened his slate eyes and looked down into the honey that was gazing up at him. "I want more than that."

Hermione smiled. "Really? Well then ask away Mr. Malfoy."

"Ok then. Ms. Granger, would you do me the honour of being me girlfriend?"

Confidence had shone in Draco's voice and it was cruel of Hermione to leave him hanging, so she answered pensively. "Well... I don't know, I don't really like dating _Slytherin_ boys," she told him with a pause, "but I'm willing to give you a chance if you come with me to Luna's birthday party on Sunday."

"I would love to be your date," Draco replied, his smile more dazzling than any she had ever seen.

"Well, I guess that I will be seeing you on Sunday then... Boyfriend," the Gryffindor girls told him, giving him a chaste kiss upon the lips before she entered through the Gryffindor Tower portrait hole.

Draco walked back down towards the dungeons in a daze with an uncommonly large smile adorning his face, entering the common room and passing straight to his dorm. He went straight to sleep, thinking that Sunday couldn't come soon enough.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**So what do you think ?**

**I will be making a Epilogue so watch out for that and review my readers**


	12. Epilogue

**¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¨°º¤ø„¸CHAPTER 12¸„ø¤º°¨**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ EPILOGUE ¨°º¤ø„¸**

**¸„ø¤º°¨ ¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸ ¨°º¤ø„¸**

Hermione checked the clock sitting on her night stand in her dorm: it read 9:45pm. The Gryffindor once again sighed because Luna still didn't want to come out of the bathroom.

"Luna, come out already... Please," she heard Ginny beg as Lavender banged on the door. Hermione rolled her brown eyes and decided to put on her black cut out Guess stilettos that went with the equally black Sweetheart heck strapless pencil dress, beautiful with its lace overlay and long frilled hem, and the satin bow around its waist.

"So, how do I look?" Parvati asked, looking at herself in the mirror before turning to the Head Girl for her opinion. Hermione appraised her roommate's belted bandeau dress of silver and black, its neckline ruched and frilly, black lave overlay much like her own and but with silver gentle pleats and black heels.

"You look great," Hermione said.

"Thanks. I think that we should go and help Lav and Gin," Parvati exclaimed, pleased with Hermione's compliment, as she nodded her head in the direction of the bathroom door.

Standing up with another sigh, Hermione walked over to the entrance of the dorm bathrooms, were Lavender and Ginny were quite clearly about to give up all hope. "Luna, can I come in please?" she asked as she tapped on the wood - a moment passed and her Ravenclaw friend cracked open the door just wide enough for her to grab Hermione and pull her into the room.

"Okay Luna, why don't you want to come out?" Hermione asked, looking at the birthday girl in her vintage cream lace mini dress, which had cropped sleeves with scalloped edges, a boat neckline and an open back.

"Why am I the only one wearing white when everyone else is wearing black," she muttered unhappily, looking at her reflection dubiously.

"Because it's _your _birthday Luna and it's a black dress code party. The whole point of you wearing white is that you will stand out the most," Hermione told her once again, taking out her wand and fixing Luna's blonde tresses into an elegant updo. "And since when does Luna Lovegood care about what others think of her?"

"I'm just nervous," Luna confessed, sitting on the loo and putting on her golden leather heels, their rhinestones reflecting oddly in the bathrooms light.

Hermione smiled at her friend, kneeling down to her level as she moved her wand onto completing the girls makeup. "Don't be," she told her, "you look hot; Blaise is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Luna giggled and the Gryffindor stood back up to grab the blonde's hand, forcing her to stand and finally leave the room.

"Luna," both Ginny and Lavender exclaimed in their excitement as the pair emerged. "You look gorgeous."

"So do both of you," Luna observed eyeing Ginny who was sporting a black lightweight contrast top mini dress, printed lace top with scallop detail straps and Ruffle ra-ra style contrast mini skirt. While lavender had gone with a black sleeveless with deep v-neck design to back - bubble hem skirt and gemstone belt buckle.

"Just on time," Parvati announced, joining the group of girls by the full length mirror by lavenders bed, "time to go it's ten on the dot."

All the girls game themselves a once look over and were out the door.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

"Where are they," Blaise said impatiently from his position at the bottom of seventh floor stairs of Hogwarts castle as he waited for the birthday girl and her girlfriends to appear.

"Chill Zabini, they'll be here any minute now," Harry informed the Slytherin standing next to him, trying to calm the boys nerves, as he watched Ron wave at him with a smile on his face and Pansy Parkinson on his arm as he walked into the Room of Requirement. Sighing as he waited Harry saw many couple walk past them - looking out for red hair led to him finding the Weasley Twins, who were back to normal size, with their own girlfriends approaching them.

"They're not here yet?" Fred questioned in his all black suit. Harry shook his head as the two couple walked up the stairs into the party.

"Hey Potter, look, can you believe it," Blaise said pointing at two couples coming up the stairs.

"Well would up look at that," harry murmured watching Neville Longbottom hand and hand with his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass and Cormac McLaggen with his date, who had the best (and most uncharacteristic) smile on her face.

"How's it going Daphne?" Blaise asked noticing the smile on her face too.

"I'm doing great; I'll see you inside Blaise," Daphne replied, and then, giving all her attention back to the gryffindor boy that had his arm around her, left.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Making their way up the school's main staircase, the group of four Gryffindors and one Raven birthday girl could see many people ahead of them. Hermione watched Lavender walk over to Adrian Pucey and Parvati to her date Anthony Goldstein.

"And then there were three," Ginny muttered making the Head Girl grin.

Stepping onto the sixth floor as they waited for the stairs to stopping moving, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan with their Hufflepuff dates Hannah Abbot and Megan Jones came up to them. "Happy 18th birthday Luna," they all said at once.

"And a very merry unbirthday to you," Luna said confusing Hannah and Megan before the two Gryffindor boy's quickly explained the unbirthday song from _Alice_ _in_ _Wonderland _to them while the Ravenclaw girl and her two Gryffindor friends walked up the stairs to find Blaise pacing and Harry calmly leaning against the wall.

"Luna," Blaise said, looking her up and down with hungry blue eyes as Ginny went to her own date and Hermione walking into the party unnoticed by the Slytherin boy.

"Blaise, don't you look handsome," Luna exclaimed kissing her boyfriend who was sporting a white tux jacket, and all black vest, shirt, black and white tie and black pocket silk with black trousers. "But I thought I was the only one wearing white tonight?"

Blaise only shrugged noncommittally, taking the birthday girl's hand into his and leading the way into the party.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Hermione entered the Room of Requirement, hearing music and feeling the beat go vibrating through her body as she wondered where her date could be and glanced around.

The come-and-go room had been transformed into a night club. A big dance floor now stood in the centre of the space, three steps lower than the rest of the room; flashed colour lights were everywhere, but most appeared where the 6th and 7th years were moving and grinding to the rhythm with their partners. To the right of the room was a glass wall where the lounge room was. Looking through the glass Hermione could see a black leather sofa that went around the whole room with three round glass coffee tables which were set with liquor bottles; Hermione could see that at each of the tables were laden with a chocolate fondue fountain, trays of strawberries beside them.

Hermione turned her head to the left, making out the scene at the bar where most of the Slytherins and strangely enough the Hufflepuffs where taking shots. _My money is on the Hufflepuffs_, the Head Girl thought, remembering the last time she was at a Hufflepuff party and just how wasted most members of the house allowed themselves to become.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Draco had caught sight of Hermione the moment she walked into the room. Taking off from the stall at the bar where his house was losing badly against the Hufflepuff crew, Draco came up behind the Head Girl, covering her eyes. "Guess who," he said lowly into her ear.

"Draco," Hermione answered removing his hands and turning to face him with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful," the Slytherin informed her, making her cheeks turn a delicate shade of rose, before taking Hermione's hand in his and leading the way onto the dance floor at just the same moment when the DJ decided to put a slow song on.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

"What are you staring at, Pan's?" Ron asked the Slytherin who was leaning against the bar watching Draco and Hermione gracefully revolve on the spot.

Pansy just nodded her head at the couple in way of an answer, causing Ron to look over at the Slytherin who had his hands all over his best friend. He turned red and anger flashed through his blue orbs as he pushed off of the bar, ready to make his way over to the pair and beat the crap out of Malfoy.

Seeing what Ron was about to do, Pansy grabbed hold of his arm.

"What?" Ron snapped at her in annoyance.

"Will you just leave them alone," Pansy said, looking at the perfect couple once again.

"What? That's my best friend down there with that git."

"I know but just look at them. They look so happy together," Pansy pointed out.

Ron looked at the couple dancing now to TiK ToK by Ke$ha and rolled his eyes, but he did see how happy they truly were in one another's arms.

_Well at least she can't say anything when I ask Pan's to be my girlfriend,_ Ron thought with a grin on his face. "Come on Pan's, lets dance," he said, taking his soon to be girlfriend onto the dance floor.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

"You know, your brothers can be geniuses sometimes," Harry told Ginny who sitting next to him in the lounge room, looking at the twins with their girls who were drinking grey goose and having the time of their lives.

Ginny nodded watching Crabbe and Goyle eating all the strawberries and with chocolate fondue all over their face, looking depressed as Millicent Bulstrode and Eloise Midgen asked them to dance. She resisted the urge to laugh as she watched the two girls dragging Malfoy's bodyguards onto the crouded dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Ginny asked, turning to the boy-who-lived as the Ke$ha song played.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and stood, saying, "I'd love to," as he lead her past the glass and into the main hall, were the rest of the crowd were.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Watching everyone having the time of their life, Luna couldn't believe that this was all for her. Looking around all she could see was everyone wearing black and just herself and Blaise standing out in white, just as Hermione had told her earlier that evening. She smiled at the stage where the DJ was and at a large table where all the birthday gifts that she had been brought were.

She turned to look at her boyfriend just as he asked her, "may I have this dance?" Holding his hand out in offering.

Taking his hand, Luna let Blaise lead them to the very centre of the dance floor where Draco and Hermione, Pansy and Ron, and Harry and Ginny, were dancing.

Blaise smirked at Draco, pleased that he had finally managed to get his girl, and also at Pansy, who had managed to find someone who liked her for her. His arms wrapped around Luna's waist and he kissed her as he wished her a very happy birthday, as all four couples danced the night away, not really caring about anyone but the one they were with that night.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Remembering they were the ones to know that the Slytherins would be at the doors in the great hall two days ago that started the most awesome holiday ever, they decided to help some of their friends out and get them with the person they had a crush on before valentine day as a present for them.

They kept in mind that Neville would always watch younger Greengrass when no one thought they were looking: that why they decide to give Neville that potion that changed his attitude. Getting the Slytherin Quidditch team drunk was just for fun and knowing the Marcus Flint would always spill out anything if he's drunk, they remembered when Flint had told them out in the Quidditch field about Malfoy having a thing for Hermione so they assisted on getting their dear cousin Draco get the girl with a little help from Zacharias Smith who stuck the pair together in charms class.

Peeves was a lot of help too, trapping their little brother with someone who would love him for him - even if it _was_ Pansy.

Everything else was just a bonus to them.

Fred and George smirked at the couples at the centre of the floor dancing. Looking through the glass wall inside of the lounge the twins giving each other high fives on a job well done as they were lead to the dance floor by their girlfriends, thinking that Impersonate a Slytherin Day would now be an official holiday for the Gryffindors from that day forward.

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS. I COULDN'T HAVE FINISH THIS STORY WITHOUT MY BETA READER**

**Oo . ShatteredGlass .oO. **

**º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

**GOT ANY CRAZY STORY IDEAS IN YOUR HEAD . SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU DO AND THEN MAYBE I'LL WRITE IT .**


End file.
